


You and I

by Utsukishi



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Swearing, asmodeus is caring in a way, camille is actually nice, dont think drinking too much once counts as alcohol abuse, max is around 12 here, might change it, not a lot of saphael but cute moments, not sure about the title yet, robert and maryse lightwood are awful parents, since it was accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: Magnus Bane was accepted into a private High School after being kicked out from his previous school. He plans to sleep with half the school population in the 4 months of education he has left. That changes when he meets Alexander Lightwood, the honour student, in the school library.His goal is to corrupt Alec's innocence before he finishes school after being rejected for the first time.Alec plans to finish high school without disappointing his parents and denies feeling the slight attraction towards Magnus.What happens when they are forced to spend time together?(I suck at summaries orz)





	1. Idris Private High School.

**Author's Note:**

> a high school AU where we get the bad boy and a nerd.  
> The fic is finished and will update daily (so expect to have the whole fic ready to binge read on either Saturday or Sunday)

Idris Private High School.   
  
The most elite school in America. Only the richest of the rich can afford the luxury of the best teachers in the world. A scholarship is not unheard of but it is a rare occurrence for any student to gain access to the school's elite facilities. The school is known to have taught the Herondale's, Fairchild's, Lightwood's, and a few Morgenstern. Their history and achievement can be found in either of the provided libraries located within the school.   
  
The school offers elite accommodation to students who may require a room, while some can travel from outside the school grounds. The cafeteria offers free lunch to each student, varying from a British breakfast for the dedicated students, and French pastries for students that attend after school activities.   
  
Strict as the school may be, it does show high results for its students. 9/10 students find high paying jobs, while the others took over their family businesses. The school does experience troublesome students but most have gone on to understand their wrong doings and have grown to be promising businessmen.   


* * *

  
"I can't believe they decided to send me there." Magnus commented as he leaned back in his chair, his laptop on his desk. "It's like they're asking for their reputation to be ruined." His ran a hand through his still wet hair and turned to look at his friend, Camille. They had grown up in the same neighbourhood as children and she was there for him whenever he was sent off to another school. This time, they were sending him out of the city. They provided him with a small neighbourhood house and gave him many job applications. Not like he needed money.   
  
"Maybe they think they can fix you. All other schools rejected you just after reading your name." Camille raised her eyebrow at him. He had come back from the meeting with the school's owner. Apparently, they offered a high standard of attention to his personal issues. It was the only reason he wore a proper grey suit and had his hair styled in a more natural manner. "You should be happy they accepted your application." She pointed out and went back to checking her emails.   
  
"I don't see why I'm required to finish school. I have enough money to provide her with a comfortable life, so I don't even need a job." He sighed and shut his laptop off. He needed to pack it before his bags were picked up. "Also, my dear Camille, they can't fix me. There's nothing to fix. I'm openly bisexual and I may be known to go with my desires but isn't that what makes me, Magnus Bane, such a great person?" Camille laughed and Magnus waited for her to calm down and speak again.   
  
"It may be the 21st Century but that doesn't mean everyone is fine with you fucking your way to success. Most people believe working hard actually pays off." She dropped her phone on the bed and made her way towards him. "Besides, you might find yourself a new toy to fool around with. Maybe even find that special someone."  
  
"Unlike you, I'm not going to find true love which I plan to commit to. Oh, and remember, I'm planning your wedding once he has the guts to propose." He turned the chair to face her. Magnus was happy for her as she found a person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. On the other hand, he enjoyed his one night stands. Even if they were what got him expelled from his previous school.   
  
"I wish you could move on from the past." She gave him a small smile. "Anyway, you wait to have your bags taken while I go have fun on my date, yeah?" She grabbed her phone and her bag and left, leaving him to finish packing.   


* * *

  
Alexander Lightwood had a simple life. Go to school, get high grades, and date girls for a year or two... not like he has ever gone on a date. Or been romantically interested in anyone but his grades were simply the best. He was considered an honour student. This may have been the only reason his parents shoved him right back to Narnia just the previous year but he wasn't expecting anything else from them. His sibling knew he was gay and accepted him but still expected Alec to find a nice girl to settle down with, if only to uphold the family name. The only girl he ever showed interest in was Lydia Branwell but that was only because her best friend was not only male, but also Alec's type. He graduated a year ago, which was a shame.   
  
Isabelle, his younger sister, was forgiven for sleeping with half their school because, as his father had said, "she's making connections with other families." Alec doubted his father believed that when she was sued for breaking a guy's arm. He did deserve it as he was willing to force her into having sex with him. It was the only time Alec truly got along with her.  Then there was Max. He was into comics and various manga, which may have been a scandal if not for his incredible genius. The Lightwood parents were forgiving if you fit the society in at least one way and could hide the 'flaws' behind the house walls. There was also Jace Herondale who the Lightwoods have adopted when he was 10. His parents died in a fire soon after his birth and he was raised by the Morgenstern family before he had to be either sent to an orphanage or adopted by another family. His father was sent to jail after almost killing Jocelyn Fairchild's lover. Jace was the 'wonder boy' so Robert and Maryse wanted to take the glory into their house. Alec assumed they already knew he would fail to meet all their expectations and found a replacement early on.   
  
"Mom says dinner is ready." Max peered into his room and stared at him until Alec sighed and stood up from his bed. "They're talking about your lack of love life. I think they just refuse to see it would improve if you could date guys." Max chimes as Alec takes his hoodie off and puts on a nicer jacket. His family was uptight even about eating cereal. It all had to be professional.   
  
"I'm more likely to find Narnia in the closet than be allowed to date a guy. Besides, there's no one interesting at school." Alec sighed and ruffled Max's hair. They got along the best, mostly because they were both usually ignored. Isabelle and Jace were the favourites. Max also accepted Alec and although he knew he should find a girl to please their parents, he wanted Alec to at least find himself a guy before throwing away his happiness.  
  
Max laughed and had to stop on the stairs. He grinned at Alec and rushed downstairs, ignoring his parent's complaints of 'no running in the house.' Alec was sure he heard Max mutter 'no anything in the house.' That alone made him look forward to the dinner a bit more.   
  
"I heard there will be a new transfer students coming in tomorrow." Isabelle started before she took another bite of her food. Dinner had consisted of the usual 'Alec have you found a good girl yet' and 'no, wasn't looking' followed by Jace's suggestion of a girl. Alec glared at him and said he wanted to focus on his studies. "Apparently, he's really smart and looks amazing."  
  
"He was also kicked out of his last school." Alec added. He already knew about the student. His name was Magnus Bane and the school refused to reveal why he was kicked out of his last school. "You shouldn't try sleeping with him, Iz. It might ruin the perfect reputation of the Lightwoods. Wouldn't want to mingle with a bad boy." Maybe he was exaggerating but at least it put a smile on Max's face.   
  
"I don't go around sleeping with everyone." She retorted and huffed before pushing her empty plate away.   
  
"Right. Poor Simon is too smart to fall for your flirtation. That's one guy you haven't slept with. Anyone else?" Alec asked, ignoring his mother's glare and his father's grumble. They disliked their arguing but were happy to allow it if they played the perfect and happy sibling outside of their house. "Right there's Jace but he's your brother. Must be tough not being able to sleep with everyone."  
  
Jace sighed, already aware he would be dragged into this. He drunkenly flirted with his sister once and only because he mistook her for his date. "At least she has chances with someone unlike you. When was the last time a girl talked to you?" Alec, who didn't usually laugh during family dinner's, spent a few minutes laughing. When he calmed down, he pushed his half full plate away.   
  
"I don't mind girls not talking to me. If I remember correctly, I did say I was gay before being shoved back into the closet. At least Narnia allows me to at least glance at boys my age unlike you all." He stood up and sighed. "But don't worry, I'll stay in there and find some rich girl after I graduate. Maybe she'll be stupid enough to think I like her. I'm going. I've got a test tomorrow and I'd like to go over my notes. Goodnight." He caught Max's eyes, smiled, and left the room. 


	2. "Who are you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec struggles around his family while Magnus really takes advantage of his first week. Then Magnus plans to sleep with some guy in the same library that Alec is studying at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the chapter in which Magnus should have gone to the library way earlier to find 'stunning blue eyes and body of an angel' type of man

"If you find someone cute, take their picture and send it to the group chat. We need to rate them and tell you if you should settle down." Camille told Magnus as they were in the middle of a group Skype call. She had her camera on and was trying to decide on an outfit for the night. "Now, do I go with red or black?"  
  
"Go with red." Raphael mumbled, going through his own school notes. "My dad's going to kill me. I'm practically doomed for tomorrow." He sighed and looked up at the screen. Camille was half naked, her dress unzipped but still managing to make her look amazing. Magnus was unpacking his things while Chairman Meow was in front of the camera.   
  
"Tell him you can't remember what happened in the 1800s because you weren't there. Maybe he'll understand." Magnus put more clothes into his closet. His friends had called him an hour ago and he was glad. He needed help with coming up with a flashy yet subtle ways to alter his school uniform. So far, they all agreed that dumping it in a bag of glitter would be the only thing to make it look a bit better. Raphael was the one to stop him from doing just that. 'It would make sure you're kicked out within an hour. You need to stay.'  
  
"I just don't get why we need to know what happened to dead people. We'll be dead too but I doubt anyone would want to study about us." He groaned and shut his notebook, throwing it onto his desk. He was bound to fail history anyway. "Unless Magnus invents a glitter bath that actually makes sure you're clean."  
  
"That's a thing called bath-bombs and I'm pretty sure Magnus already tried all the glitter ones." Camille twirled in her dress, earning an enthusiastic whistle from Magnus and a 'looks great' from Raphael. "Remember the one with golden glitter?"  
  
"I'm sure my hair was shiny for a week and I didn't need to use extra glitter on it." Magnus mused and glanced at his phone. He had an hour before he had to go. "I still have the issue of how to make this dull uniform more fabulous." He waved his hand in the general direction of his new uniform. When he first heard there was a uniform he laughed until he realised the people were serious. Now he had to wear an actual uniform. It was white and navy. The blazer was okay except for the school emblem and the white shirts were too plain.   
  
"Dios, Magnus. Just pour glitter over yourself each morning and let the wind on the way to school make the excess go. Or if you want to start off subtle, use a tie." Magnus was about to protest but Raphael shushed him. "You hate ties and it's not required but use colourful ones, shiny ones, hell, wear a Christmas one in the middle of spring. Make a fashion statement. Sprinkle your hair with glitter to fit the tie and don't wear the uniform properly."  
  
"That might work." Magnus mused, yet he still had no idea how such a bland uniform could be made fabulous. Even if he was the one wearing it. "I could just have the tie loose and roll up the blazer sleeves. Or discard the blazer altogether. Tie it around my waist?" He grabbed it from its hanger and did just that, imitating Camille's previous twirl.   
  
"Only good thing that can happen to this blazer is burning it. Also, promise me you will never wear it like that again. Keep it to hoodies, not the ugly material the school calls uniform." Camille had already fully changed into her dress and was in the middle of putting her make-up on. Raphael nodded in agreement.   
  
"Not even your glitter could salvage it. Put a stake through the emblem and burn it. Take it out of its misery and hope it doesn't come back to haunt you." He glanced back towards his door. "Got to go. Dad's home with take out. Maybe I can convince him that history will never be useful. Maybe I'll even tell him I'll get a higher grade in biology." He waved and his camera shut off, leaving only Magnus and Camille.   
  
"I'm definitely looking for a date for him. New school, new people. I'm sure I'll find someone his type."  
  
"He'll kill you."  
  
"Oh, Camille. He'll be thanking me for finding him the perfect date. Anyway, I need to find those cursed ties and find my make up so I can start fixing this uniform. Will be sending pics on Snapchat once it's ready."

* * *

Magnus expected the first day to be full of whispers and questions. Questions like 'why do you have glitter in your hair?' Or 'is it true you got kicked out of your last school?' And he got exactly that. Except no one directed those questions at him. He walked out of the principal’s office, dismissing the 'put on a normal tie on' comment and leaving with his time table. That's when he first heard the whispers. Sure, his tie was deep red and he may or may not have used dye to match the tips of his spiked hair, but he still looked bland compared to his usual outfits. He barely used his glitter make-up to ease the teachers into his appearance. The tie did not match his uniform but he flung the blazer over his arm and rolled up his shirt sleeves. That gained him a couple of admiring stares from girls and reluctant glances from half the male reputation.   
  
He heard whispers. Everyone was already spreading rumours. Some were ridiculous, like 'I heard he beat up the principal' while others were almost accurate 'he got kicked out for sleeping with a cop.' He did get kicked out of his last school but only because the principal found out he was sleeping with his chemistry teacher. It was fun but he wanted to move onto his maths teacher, yet he never got the chance. He was suspended for a week and then told he was kicked out. He had 10 minutes before his first class so he spent the time rather well, or at least Camille would pat him on the back for already managing to make out with the head cheerleader. Apparently, her boyfriend was interested in him too.   
  
He had 4 months of school and he planned to sleep with at least half of the school's population. It would surely make its reputation go down and the school would regret thinking he can be 'fixed' from his 'bad boy phase,' as Raphael has called it. Of course, Magnus was late for his first lesson but managed to get away with a simple lie. "I'm sorry I couldn't find the classroom. One of the cheerleaders was kind enough to show me the way." To the toilets but that was irrelevant.   
  
"That's fine. Try to make it on time next time. Take a seat by Simon. He'll be your English partner for the rest of the year." He grinned at the teacher, not bothering to even remember his name. Glancing around the classroom, he spotted a brown-haired male giving him a small wave. A smile tugged at his lips and he gracefully made his way down onto the seat.   
  
"I'm Magnus Bane, new student. You are?" He waited for the male to reply, taking in his appearance while doing so. His uniform was worn perfectly and his glasses reminded Magnus of geeks from films. He noticed the guy's notebook, reading the Star Wars quote with mild interest.   
  
"I'm Simon Lewis." The male answered and opened his notebook, ready to take notes for the class. Magnus stared at him for a while before looking back to the front.   
  
"May I have some paper, Mr...?"  
  
"It's Ragnor Fell. Simon, be kind and give the new student some paper and a pen or pencil." The teacher appeared to almost glare at Magnus for the lack of equipment, earning a quiet chuckle from him. Magnus definitely liked the guy.   
  
Simon passed him some paper and a pencil. It looked like it was from some anime. He wasn't planning on taking many notes and soon, his piece of paper was artistically doodled on. At the end, he scribbled his phone number on it and handed it to Simon. "I know someone you could be great friends with. Text me if you're interested, Sheldon." He patted the other's back and left. Raphael will kill him. 

* * *

Alec was used to the various rumours that were spread around the school. He heard some about his siblings, which he quickly stopped, but the new student could be considered a rumour himself. A lot of them were either denied or confirmed at lunch. He was sat with Isabelle and Jace. She was one of the cheerleaders and Jace was a typical jock. He did have a crush on a nerdy girl though. Alec absentmindedly laughed at some joke Isabelle made while still trying to listen in to the conversation on the table next to them.   
  
"Were you really kicked out for sleeping with a cop?" Asked a guy called Will, apparently interested in Magnus' life. He heard Magnus laugh, apparently amused at the question.   
  
"Oh no. That was because I slept with my teacher. I did sleep with a cop but that was to help a friend out. He was in some trouble and needed the cop to get distracted while he hid the alcohol. I provided more than a distraction." Magnus' voice was smooth and when Alec glanced over, he noticed he was grinning.   
  
"Why do you wear a red tie? It doesn't suit the uniform." Asked a girl that Alec didn't bother remembering the name of. He was sure she had a crush on both of her friends, which was another big rumour in school. That was how the students entertained themselves in Idris high.   
  
"It suits my hair. I also believe the uniform is a bit too bland for my liking. I'm also slowly making my appearance more accepted by the teachers." Someone asked a question but Alec missed it due to Isabelle's loud laugh. He heard Magnus’ answer though. "Oh, honey, trust me when I say this is nothing. My make-up is just waiting for me to add the sparkle in and to abandon the blazer altogether. I do appreciate the colour but I prefer my clothes fashionable." Alec held back a groan at the guy's interest in fashion. He turned back to Isabelle and Jace. Jace was looking at some girl who sat with a group of nerdy people, Simon sat there looking like he owned the table. Isabelle appeared to be looking in the same direction. Alec suspected it was the nerdy girl that Jace wouldn't shut up about.  
  
His next lesson was maths and he was glad to finally escape his siblings. They did act like they were friendly but it was absolutely exhausting him, especially since they still threw remarks about him every now and then. It wasn't anything they would say at home but it still made his mood far worse than he wished it to be. He was sat in his seat when Simon came in, waving at him and sitting down in the seat beside him. "Had the Magnus guy next to me in English. He manged to give me his phone number and call me the wrong name in the same sentence. I can safely say I escaped his charm." Alec laughed.   
  
"Of course you did. My brother flirting with you while drunk gave you enough experience. How's your friend? The one Jace has a crush on." He leaned forward on his desk, ignoring the louder chatter outside the class.   
  
"Oh she's good. Still arguing with her family. Or her mom, to be exact. Luke is fine with her life choices while Jocelyn is concerned about her future... but she's only trying to make Clary a better version of herself." Simon glanced forward, almost instantly frowning. Alec looked over too, frowning when he saw Magnus talking with the maths teacher, Catarina Loss. "Wonder if he'll remember me. Wanted me to be friends with his friend. Surprised he has actual friends he hasn't slept with."  
  
"Perhaps the sex was so bad, he decided to keep them as friends so they wouldn't spread rumours." Alec mumbled and Simon laughed, earning him a few glances.   
  
"Sherwin! Make sure to message me later!  My friend will love you!" Magnus yelled across the classroom to Simon. Alec, unseen by the male, tried not to laugh at Simon's new name    
  
"So, Sherwin, was it?" Alec mumbled as Miss Loss began her lesson.   
  
"He called me Sheldon before. I think we're making progress." Simon muttered and opened his textbook, trying not to laugh at Alec's muttering. 

* * *

"Magnus, if you even think about setting me up with that guy, I will murder you." Raphael threatened over the Skype call. Magnus was sat on his bed, Chairman Meow curled up on his lap, almost laying down on his laptop. "I told you I'm not looking for anyone right now."  
  
"I get it Raphael. Doesn't mean you can't be friends with Smedley. I'm sure you two will get along. He seems like the nerdy type and you always wanted someone innocent, right?"   
  
"So did you meet anyone interesting today?" Interrupted Camille, knowing Raphael would only cause a bigger argument between the two.  
  
"Mhm. There was a girl I made out with before the first class. I think her name was Sasha." Magnus tried to recall her name, not like it mattered. "Or Charlotte? Either way, she introduced me to her boyfriend on lunch and by the time I had to go to my next class, I found out he was gay and I had managed to make use of the private toilets for jocks." He rolled his eyes at the memory. "They need to invest in better smelling spray. Their mirrors weren't all that good so I had to fix my make up using a hand mirror I borrowed from some girl."  
  
"Did you fool around with her too?" Raphael asked, not too surprised when Magnus laughed and nodded. "Before or after fixing your make up?" He wasn't bothered by the sex talk, especially since they always managed to be short. Magnus never bothered remembering names and only made sure to know which faces to avoid.   
  
"Oh Raph, I made sure to apply it afterwards. The chick would have ruined my make up with her sloppy kissing. I'm sure even the Shermin guy would do better."  
  
"Wasn't his name Smedley?" Camille asked and looked up from her phone. "Do you even know his name or do you call him whatever comes to mind?"  
  
"Smedley or Shermin, doesn't matter. He's probably still a better kisser than that chick. I think her name might have been Megan." Magnus shrugged. He wasn't there to make friends. He planned to graduate and then leave the town. The more people he was friends with, the more likely he would be back-stabbed and he knew, from the stories Camille told him, that it was an awful business. "Anyway, I need to go. The ladies next door invited us for dinner and I thought it'd be nice to get to know them." He winked at the camera and ended his call. Once they were sure he was gone, Raphael spoke up.   
  
"Camille, I doubt he'll actually find someone for himself." Camille sighed then, after a few seconds, shrugged.   
  
"I just want him to move on and find someone." She paused, the spoke again. "He can't just fool around with everyone for the rest of his life."  
  
"You know the break up fucked him up." Raphael sighed. "You can't force him to just move on. If it's meant to happen, it will happen."

* * *

Alec had mostly dreaded the dinner that night. He knew his parents would want to know everything about what happened at school and he could already guess what they would ask about. He was correct, but it wasn't his parent's that asked the worst questions. They were waiting for the food to be served when Isabelle started talking. "So the new guy came in today. He had dyed hair and wore a red tie instead of the navy one. He was sat near us at lunch and he seems interesting."  
  
"Isabelle, he slept with a teacher." Alec sighed as everyone dismissed his input. Well, everyone except Max who smiled at him. Isabelle mentioned wanting to dye her hair, ‘a subtle colour’ she added once she saw the disapproving faces on their parents' faces. Then, their parents asked questions, which was where it started going downhill.   
  
"What type of family does he have?" Asked Robert, clearly trying to figure out if he should give Isabelle the okay to sleep with Magnus. Isabelle had to think while Jace was looking around, wondering when the food will be ready.   
  
"I'm not sure. His last name is 'Bane' but it might be foreign. Maybe his dad owns a company overseas?" She glanced at Jace, hoping he'd have heard something. Taking it upon himself to answer, Alec spoke up again.  
  
"He said he hasn't spoken to his family in a few years. Obviously, he isn't one of the rich spoiled brats." He heard Max trying to hold back his laughter. Isabelle looked at him curiously and Jace glanced at their parents before looking at him.   
  
"What, already showing interest in the guy?" It was the wrong thing to ask. Perhaps Jace had no idea that their parents would instantly freak out about that.   
  
"Alec! We told you to find yourself some nice girl, not go pinning after a... a man!" Maryse clearly didn't like the idea of Alec even having male friends, but this was too much, even for such parents. Shaking his head, he stood up and turned to leave.   
  
"Only heard things at lunch. I've managed to avoid him in case he makes me want to act out on my gay needs. Don't worry, my parents, for all my gay instincts are deep in the closet, right where you locked them up!" Alec yelled from the stairs and went to his room, locking the door behind him. It took him a month to convince his parents that Simon was pretty much the straightest person out there and that he had a crush on his FEMALE friend for a few months. It was the only reason his parents haven't tried to contact Simon's parents. If he had to date girls, he decided to avoid any romantic interest. 

* * *

 

Magnus enjoyed his first week of school in the best possible way. He has slept with half the cheerleaders, a few 'I'm still straight' jocks, a couple of geeks he found in his other classes, even a stereotypical goth had approached him, and a few other people who clearly didn't care about labels in high school. He was also sure a teacher was either starting to like him or she was just a flirt.   
  
Simon, or Smedley as he remembered it, had sent him a text but Magnus still needed to convince Raphael that even a friendship would do him good. Raphael continued to fail history while Camille was showing off her promise ring. It wasn't an engagement but it showed that her boyfriend was serious about their relationship. Magnus was happy for her, even if a part of him had been excited to plan a massive wedding for her.   
  
"So, pretty boy, you're part of the school play, right?" Magnus glanced around, making sure no one was around. The guy seemed nervous with enough attention as it was.   
  
"The school band but-"  
  
"Same thing. Meet me in the library at the beginning of lunch, yeah? You seem stressed so I'll help you unwind. Got a thing coming up, right?" The guy slowly nodded. "Well, great! It's making memories for the last year of high school. Having fun and all that. See you later then." He grinned and gave the guy a kiss on the cheek. He was late for English and the teacher was bound to yell at him but it would be worth it. The guy was cute. 

* * *

Alec's parents had spent the morning arguing and his first few classes were awful. He had a test and he was given a task of producing a presentation for history. Simon offered to help him out and they were supposed to start planning it in the library. Alec made sure to come early to start setting his notes and laptop up when a guy, Alec was sure his name was Imasu, rushed in. Knowing the guy to only spend his lunch in the music room, Alec sat up in his seat, curious. A moment later, Magnus strolled in and started walking in the same direction Imasu had gone.   
  
"Seriously? In the library?" He half whispered to himself while glaring at Magnus, who apparently heard and looked around. When he noticed Alec glaring at him, he stopped and stared. Suddenly feeling exposed, Alec turned to his laptop, opening a blank PowerPoint. He was about to type in the title when someone sat in the chair beside him.   
  
"Who are you?" Alec looked up to see Magnus Bane, apparently Imasu forgotten. His tie was a royal blue colour and his eyes were lined with the same shade of glitter eyeliner. Alec was sure he saw he saw glitter in his hair too. Glancing down, he noticed Magnus was wearing lipstick too. Not an obvious colour but visible if you looked closely. Not even a split second later, Alec saw him smirk and looked up into his eyes. "Like what you see? I can offer a lot more." Flushing at being caught staring, Alec turned back to his laptop screen.   
  
"I certainly do not like what I see. I was simply judging your disregard for the school rules. Also, the fact that you were about to... do things at the library." He shifted in his seat, aware of Magnus staring at him. He almost jumped out of his skin when his laptop was shut.   
  
"We can go have some fun in a different place if you'd like. We can even take this to your house if you're not into having sex in public places. I'd offer my place but I'd rather not scare my neighbours with your-" Alec glared at Magnus again and quickly interrupted him.   
  
"I'm not one of the people you can just sleep with just because you want to. Now please, I'd like to go back to doing my work and your presence is distracting." Magnus laughed and quickly apologised to the librarian, giving a small grin.   
  
"Aren't you a selfish one? Wanting all the pleasure for yourself. Oh, and I understand you may find me irresistible. People have told me it can be hard to look away sometimes." Glancing towards the library door, Alec saw Simon giving him a confused look.   
  
"I'd use the word obnoxious and I don't want to engage in any sexual activity with you. Isn't your boy toy waiting?" He started putting his laptop away, starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Magnus stared at him.   
  
"He can wait, I've found a better catch. Why refuse the offer, pretty boy?" Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's wrist before he could stand up and go. Flinching, Alec pulled his hand back and quickly stood up.   
  
"I have a name." He picked up his bag and notebook, walking towards Simon.   
  
"Give me your name then, pretty boy?"  
  
"It's Alec." With that, he left the library, apologising to Simon and offering to work on the presentation after school in his house. 


	3. "Alexander."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec really tries to stay away from Magnus. He fails since Magnus won't give up that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to say this is one of my favourite chapters but there are 7 chapters of this altogether and I love them all.

"He had the most irresistible blue eyes and he didn't want to have sex with me! He didn't even want to do anything and he called me obnoxious! It was clear from the way he was looking at me that he found me attractive yet he still refused!" Magnus had been pacing in his room, telling Camille and Raphael about meeting the library boy.   
  
"Do you even know his name or is he just 'irresistible blue eyes'?" Asked Raphael, feeling mildly interested. Not many people refused Magnus if he approached them. Only he managed to refuse and that was because he wasn't interested in sex altogether.   
  
"He told me his name is Alec. I'm sure it's short for Alexander. It would fit him so well. He knows Sheldon too! Or Smedley?" Camille sat up straighter in her seat, while Raphael discarded his history textbook altogether. "Either way, his eyes were stunning! He was wearing the school tie so I'm assuming he's one of the 'good boys' or a teacher's pet."  
  
"So a guy rejected you, Magnus, it's not a big deal." Camille commented before adding. "Didn't you say he reminded you of this guy you haven't slept with yet? Just go for the other guy. Maybe that Alex guy is just as straight as... a very straight line." Magnus sat on his chair and gave a dramatic sigh. He was tapping his fingers against the bed.  
  
"It's Alec and Camille, you don't get it. Alec is different." At that, she raised her brows. "He seems innocent. If I had to guess, I'd say he's a virgin. If his flush was anything to go by, he probably hasn't even kissed anyone. He's pure and innocent." He paused, Camille and Raphael waiting. "I want to be the one to corrupt him. I'll be his first experience. Maybe he's just deep in the closet. I'll drag him right out. I’ll make sure he can think of nothing but me when I finally get my hands on him." Raphael gave a low whistle.   
  
"Will he be your boy toy in this school? If he's as innocent as you think, even if he does end up liking you, he won't accept it if you fuck half the school." Magnus stopped tapping his fingers and stared at his screen for a moment.   
  
"As long as I get to him, I don't care if I have to give up sex until I have him. Anyway, I have to go. I need to start dinner." He ended his call and shut his laptop off. Camille double check he was gone from the call before laughing.   
  
"Don't tell me that 'stunning blue eyes and the body of an angel' managed to get Magnus attached." Raphael shook his head and glanced down at his phone. A new text message from an unknown number. 

* * *

From: Unknown number  
Time: 17:38  
Hey, this is Simon  
  
From: Raphael  
Time: 17:40  
I don't know any Simon.  
  
From: Who the hell is Simon?  
Time: 17:45  
Oh shit sorry I must have the wrong number.   
  
From: Raphael  
Time: 17:46  
Who gave it to you?  
  
From: probably Smedley  
Time: 17:49  
This new guy at my school his name is Magnus and he told me his friend could be a friend of mine and I thought 'why not give it a shot'  
  
From: Raphael  
Time: 17:52  
I was told your name is either Smedley or Sherman. Then again, Magnus only remembers about 5 names.  
  
From: Smedley (Simon)  
Time: 17:57  
Oh that’s a relief then. I thought I actually got the wrong number. Anyway, whats your name? Magnus never mentioned it but he keeps on insisting I text you  
  
From: Raphael  
Time: 17:59  
It's Raphael. I told him to stop harassing people who he thinks I might become friends with.   
  
From: Smedley (Simon)  
Time: 18:08  
Thats a great name. And just in case you dont know but my name is Simon. He hasnr been harassing me. Not really  
  
From: Raphael  
Time: 18:10  
I know your name is Simon. Anyway, I can't get distracted for now. I'll text you tomorrow so we can get to know each other. For now, I have to learn about dead people before my own dad murders me for failing History.  
  
From: Smedley (Simon)  
Time: 18:19  
History? I can help you out if you need help with it. I'm pretty good at it so I don't mind.   
  
From: Raphael  
Time: 18:21  
Are you offering to save me from certain murder? I'm in. Yet I'm sure we live far apart and we barely know each other. Maybe give it time?  
  
From: Smedley (Simon)  
Time: 18:24  
Sounds great!

* * *

It took Simon 10 minutes to mention his library encounter the next day. They met up before the first class and Alec had known Simon was dying to mention it. His friend came over and asked if he was alright when he finally decided to laugh about it, then explain what happened. "Simon, please. I don't even want to think about that. Never." Alec groaned as Simon had to hold onto his friend's shoulder to stay upright. Leaning back on his locker, Alec waited until Simon calmed down. "Seriously, don't ever mention it again. From what I heard, he will forget about my existence before he even gets here."  
  
"You have a point. Except he did a 90 degree turn to get to you, rather than definite sex! There's a chance he might hit on you again." He laughed again and Alec watched as his friend hit him on the shoulder.   
  
"Simon! Give Alec a break!" He would feel grateful only if she wasn't laughing. He watched the two talking, learning that her name was Clary in the process, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, abruptly pushing him away from the locker.  
  
"Alec! How come you didn't tell me you knew this chick!" Jace grinned at him and nodded towards Clary. She was laughing at something Simon said. He had to admit she had an aura around her that made her quite likeable. "You should have told me!"  
  
"I don't know her. I learnt her name about 3 minutes ago and I wouldn't give you her name even in my last moments of life." He sighed and looked away from Jace who glared at him.   
  
"Fine." Jace stepped forward towards Simon and Clary while Alec watched, going back to leaning against his locker. When Clary noticed him, she looked up and rested her hand on her hip.   
  
"Can I help you, jock number seven?" Her eyes looked him up and down, a small frown on her face. Simon was clearly trying not to laugh while Jace smirked.   
  
"The name is Jace Herondale. I noticed you a while back but never had the courage to approach you. I was wondering if yo-" Clary put up her hand to stop him and, surprisingly, he stopped. When he did, she put her hand down.   
  
"Do you use that speech on every girl you meet? Last week you used it on my friend, she agreed to go on a date and you were insistent on having sex with her until she threatened to call the police on you."   
  
"I would never do such a thing to you! You're special-" he was cut off when Clary slapped him.   
  
"You mess with me, that's fine. You mess with my friends? You're dead. You think I'd go out with a player and a liar? Nice try. Now get going before I rip your-"  
  
"That's alright Clary!" Simon quickly interrupted her. "I think he got the message." He grinned when Jace glared and Clary, then Alec, and left. Alec waved at his brother then turned to Clary.   
  
"Finally someone put him in his place." Alec grinned at her and found himself actually happy about his encounter with Magnus. It resulted in meeting a new potential friend. He was about to speak up again when he felt someone watching him. Looking around, he saw Magnus walking in their direction and looking straight at him. "Simon, he's coming here."  
  
"I'd tell you to hide but that would be showing him he had an effect on you." Clary commented and Alec stared at her, weighing down his options. He could either run off to his class or stay here and deal with Magnus again. She had a point so he gave her a smile.   
  
"You're right. We do have a class in 5 minu-"  
  
"Alexander!" Magnus approached him, smiling. He had red dye in his hair and his tie was red and sparkled. His eyeliner looked perfect, which Alec would never admit out loud. He also briefly wondered how Magnus knew his full name. "My offer from yesterday still stands. I will make sure you don't regret saying yes." Alec watched as Simon dragged Clary away, clearly about to start laughing. Unsure whether or not he was grateful, he turned to look at Magnus.  
  
"Listen, Magnus, I'm not interested. No matter what you say, I will not change my mind." He was about to move away from his locker when Magnus gently pushed him back against it, then rested his hand on the locker beside him. Alec quickly thought back to Clary slapping Jace, mentally thanking her when he didn't feel himself blush.   
  
"Alexander, no need to rush to class. I just want to talk, maybe plan a date, then suggest a few things that would make us both happy." Magnus smirked and bit his lip. Alec stared for a moment before realising he was expected to talk.   
  
"No talk. No dates. No 'things' happening." Magnus was about to speak up when Alec interrupted him. "You want to sleep with me. I don't want to sleep with you. Please stop trying and let me get to class." Magnus took his hand away but stayed standing close.  
  
"Why won't you even give me a chance? The only guy who ever turned me down was asexual and you don't seem asexual. I don't mean to assume but give me a chance, Alexander." Alec flushed, definitely hating that he liked Magnus saying his name.  
  
"Look, I think you're an attractive man but I'm not interested and nothing will change my mind. Talk to me again and I'm sure my friend Clary will make sure you never even look my way. Ask Jace Herondale for proof." He smiled at Magnus' startled face and moved away, sparing a quick glance back at Magnus, cursing himself when he flushed when he realised Magnus was staring right at him... or rather his ass. 

* * *

Their parents insisted on picking them up. Isabelle complained as she planned on going out with a couple of her friends while Jace smirked at Alec, who was planning on meeting Simon in the library to work on his history presentation. Maryse left them all a message, saying they planned a family trip for the weekend and that they would pick them up from school so they could start packing as soon as possible. Jace mentioned not having to go for the full weekend and Alec glared at him, suspecting he was the cause of the spontaneous trip. That was confirmed once they all got in the car.   
  
"Alec, Jace told us that you allowed a friend of yours to humiliate him in front of the school. We realise it may be hard to control your 'friends' but you should have stood up for your brother." Robert glanced at him from the front mirror and Maryse sighed from her seat. Apparently, Max was already at home and fully packed. Alec glared at Jace, muttered 'snitch', and turned to look at his father.   
  
"She only rejected him and then taught him a lesson when he kept on insisting on going on a date. There wasn't much I could do and she had every right to act the way she did." He heard Jace scoff and continued. "He badly treated her friend and Clary, who I only met today, didn't want to date him. I don't see why that was such a problem." Then, before his parents could answer, he quickly asked the obvious. "Is this why we're going on this stupid trip?"  
  
"She slapped me!" Jace argued and it was Alec's turn to scoff.  
  
"You deserved it and you know it."  
  
"Alec, the reason we're going on this trip is so that you can bond with your siblings. Robert and I believe you're not as close as you all used to be and some time together will hopefully solve any issues you all may have."   
  
"My only issue is that my so called loving siblings, whom are sat in this very car, are on your side. You know, the homophobic side. I can't even look at a guy without being accused of flirting and giving away my sexuality. Izzy slept with half our school and Jace slept with the other half. Did Jace mention failing his recent maths exam? Did Izzy mention that her trainer threatened to kick her off the team if she didn’t improve her grades?" Maryse shifted uncomfortably in her seat but said nothing. "Right. Of course, you already know but that's better than having a gay son." Knowing nothing good would come out of trying to argue any further, he looked out of the car window. The rest of the ride home was quiet.   
  
Alec didn't take long to pack and was finished an hour before Jace and Isabelle. He messaged Simon, telling him he was unable to meet up over the weekend, before going to Max's room to see if he needed packing. "You okay?" Max asked as soon as he walked in. He was sat on his bed, playing on his 3DS.   
  
"Simply not looking forward to this trip. Have a history presentation due next Friday and was hoping to finish it this weekend with Simon." Alec sat down beside him, watching as Max beat another Zelda boss. "They also decided to take our phones so we wouldn't get distracted by messaging our friends. No laptops. No games. Just family bonding." Max laughed and saved his game.   
  
"That won't work. We're going to the Edom holiday resort, right?" Alec nodded. Apparently, their parents got married there. They had a 5-star hotel, a spa, 2 clubs, a mini golf course, a venue where people could host various events, and multiple other features which Alec could not bother remembering. It was on its own island. "How does a resort full of rich families supposed to make us all even talk?"  
  
"Already had that explained in the car. The owner is getting married this weekend and most of the resort is closed off. Saturday includes a family trip to the mini golf course and an evening meal at the restaurant. Sunday includes a breakfast in the morning and a trip to the spa before we all go home." Max groaned and tossed his 3DS on his pillows.   
  
"At least we get tonight for ourselves. There won't be much to do but hopefully they'll leave us alone."  
  
"I'll think of a way to hide your 3DS from our parents."

* * *

The pictures of the resort made it look amazing. The actual resort looked heavenly. The airplane ride there wasn't as bad as Alec thought, considering they all had separate seats and he could watch a film Simon had recommended him. He was sure it would make his friend happy to know he enjoyed the film. His parents left them all to do as they wished for the first night and Alec spent most of his evening giving Max hints on how to beat the next Zelda boss.   
  
The following day, they ate breakfast together, engaging in an awkward conversation, and then went to the mini golf course. Max and Alec played together while Isabelle stayed by Jace. At some point Alec saw them arguing about something before looking at him, then rushing away. He was sure Jace was glaring at him for the rest of the course. Once they finished, Maryse insisted on spending some time by the pool to spend more time together. Yet again, Alec spent most of the time by Max while staying within earshot of the rest of his family.   
  
"Have you thought about joining the junior swim team?" Alec asked as Max swam back over to him. He was sat at the edge of the pool while Max was swimming laps.   
  
"I thought of joining but that would make our parents proud. I joined the manga club instead and I'm the vice president." Max whispered and grinned up at Alec before his eyes flickered to someone behind.   
  
"Alexander!" Alec turned around to see Magnus. His hair was spiked but lacked the glitter. He had a dress shirt and grey slacks. His make-up was more natural but Alec was sure he saw it shimmer. Magnus was clearly walking towards him, apparently not caring about possibility of water getting on his clothes.   
  
"You do realise this is a swimming pool?" Alec motioned around with his hand. "Swimming suit required to swim. I'm also sure I made myself clear the last time we talked." Magnus only smirked.   
  
"Did you not get Sheldon's message? I asked him to tell you as soon as he could." He glanced around, ignoring Jace's and Isabelle's curious looks. Even Maryse and Robert were not-so-subtly looking in their direction, listening in.   
  
"My phone was taken so that I could fully enjoy the family experience. I would tell you to ask my parents for proof but I doubt that would make you leave. What do you need from me?" Alec sighed, aware that he was practically half naked and that Magnus wasn't subtle about checking him out.  
  
"Oh, Alexander. It's a very important matter. You see, Miss Loss had told me you were the best in our class, scoring 100% on the last 5 exams. To keep my place in this school, I need to pass maths this year and I have struggled to understand it ever since the day of my birth. After a brief discussion, Miss Loss and I concluded that you should tutor me." Alec was about to protest when Magnus grinned, effectively confusing him and therefore, silencing him. "It will look great on your CV to have tutored a fellow classmate. Now, shall we start Monday after school or would you prefer to spend the weekend lecturing me?"   
  
"Meet me in the school library on Monday lunch. We will discuss the tutoring there." Giving up seemed like the best option, especially since his family was still watching them. Magnus was about to speak up when Max spoke up.   
  
"Did you follow Alec all the way to a resort to ask him to tutor you?" He was still in the water and was watching the whole interaction with mild interest.   
  
"Oh, no, I would have approached him at school where he would have the occasion to call on his friend Clary to brutally hurt me after ignoring his warning. I was prepared to possibly die but then I saw him walking in here and I came as soon as I could. You see, my father is the owner of this place and he insisted on me coming here for his wedding." He motioned to the viewing stands where a man in a suit was stood, looking in their direction. Only Alec and Max bothered to look. "I despise him but what can I do? I need some of the cash he earns."  
  
"Didn't you say you weren't in contact with your family?" Alec asked suddenly. He was curious and sure, his family would complain about his curiosity but they were in public and they couldn't say anything for now.   
  
"Interested?" Magnus laughed when Alec glared at him. "I wasn't in contact with my family until two days ago. I haven't seen him in 10 years and he suddenly sent me the invitation. Never turn any of his offers down if you value your life." He glanced up towards his father and sighed. "Duty calls. I will see you on Monday, Alexander." He grinned, turned, and left without a second glance.   
  
"Alec, you told us you didn't know the guy." Jace raised his brows and him and Isabelle approached. "Yet it sounds like you guys have talked before." Sighing, Alec got into the pool.   
  
"We talked once in the library, that was a while after the dinner night, and then the other day after Clary 'humiliated' you." He smiled and looked at Max. "Race you to the other side?" Max grinned and started swimming.

* * *

Magnus fumbled with his phone while waiting for his father's meeting to end. They haven't spoken in 10 years and now he was expected to socialise with him. From everything he learned for the past day, they had nothing in common. His father didn't even care about what Magnus did with his life as long as he was willing to pretend to be the perfect son for a weekend. It also meant he would continue to send him money until he found a stable job, even after finishing school. It wasn't the perfect scenario but he wasn't left with much choice.   
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 14:27  
How's the visit so far?  
  
From: Mags<3  
Time: 14:30  
Worse than expected. Would ask you to kill me but I did get to talk to Alexander. He's here on a family trip. Father dearest is in a meeting right now so I have about 20 minutes of freedom left.   
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 14:32  
Sucks to be you<3  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair. There was a bar just a 3 minute walk away from him but he was told to wait in this specific chair. Camille was getting ready for her date so he decided to message Raphael. Maybe he was more willing to talk.   
  
From: Raph<3  
Time: 14:48  
Studying for history. No.  
  
From: Magnus  
Time: 14:49  
I hate you.  
  
At least he didn't have to wait much longer. His father should be finished with his meeting soon and he would drag Magnus to whatever event was next. He assumed it was dinner with his new wife but it could result in a business meeting with a few business partners which Magnus could not care less about. He heard the nearby door open and quickly sat up. "Magnus." His father was out of the room first. He had a white suit on with a black vest and tie. His shirt was white too. It was simply too plain for Magnus' liking.   
  
"Father." He stood up from the chair and brushed off the invisible dust from his clothes. "What are your plans for tonight?" He hoped they would be nothing and that he would be free to go home to his own bed and the place where he could bathe in glitter.   
  
"I noticed a prestigious family had made a reservation at our resort and I have invited them to a meal this evening. I have already made the reservation and this will be a good opportunity for you to see how to build connections with other companies." His father gave a polite smile to a group of people stood nearby.  
  
"I already told you I'm not interested in taking over this business." His father sighed and before he could speak up, Magnus quickly interrupted. "I'm busy with school and then I won't have the time to learn how to be a businessman. I don't want to be a businessman of any sort. I'm not being ungrateful, father. I already explained my circumstances to you during our phone conversation." He waited for his father to speak, not wanting to say anything else. He wasn't sure how much he could get away with.   
  
"I understand, Magnus. This is my way of trying to make up for the years I missed in your life. I'm giving you the opportunity to learn in your own time so that if you change your mind, you will have the required knowledge." So it was futile to try and argue. "Feel free to do anything until the meal. Join us in the main restaurant at 7PM." His father smiled and left, leaving Magnus stood alone in the hall. 

* * *

From: Magnus  
Time: 17:40  
I'm trying to figure out what to wear. I can either wear a boring suit my father recommended or I could wear my black slacks with my red shirt. Also spike my hair and dye the tips red.   
  
From: Raph<3  
Time: 17:45  
Don't screw it up. You do realise what screwing it up will mean? Camille and I would help you but we're students too.  
  
From: Magnus  
Time: 17:50  
I know but I don't feel comfortable with plain clothes.   
  
From: Raph<3  
Time: 17:57  
Wear that red necklace with a few of the rings that I'm certain you took with you. Go with natural make-up and add a small amount of gold body glitter under your eyes. If asked why you would put it there, tell them you wanted to hide the fact that you're tired of having to live up to your father expectations.   
  
From: Magnus  
Time: 18:02  
That would be great but won't work. He left my mother after signing the papers and sending the first batch of money our way. He has no expectation for me. I could show up in a speedo and he would just tell me to leave. Wouldn't even feel disappointment.   
  
From: Raph<3  
Time: 18:08  
Magnus. You implied he has feelings. Do you need an ambulance? Camille told me that Alec guy was there. I'll get his number from Simon and tell him you need a mouth to mouth.   
  
From: Magnus  
Time: 18:19  
Raph, that would be called murder.   
  
From: Raph<3  
Time: 18:30  
Just be yourself. As little as possible. Pretend you're me. Just change my name into yours. You'll do well.   
  
From: Magnus  
Time: 18:40  
I appreciate the offer but I'm sure I will charm my way through the meal. Which I should leave for in about 2 minutes. 

* * *

Alec struggled with finding suitable clothes for the evening. His parents instructed him to wear more suitable clothes which resulted in him having to visit the nearby boutique to buy new clothes. The clerk gave him a royal blue shirt and a black tie along with black slacks. He had an hour before the meal and he asked the clerk if there was anything to present himself better. He knew Jace and Isabelle would make their appearance as fancy as they could so there was nothing wrong with trying to look good.   
  
She smiled at him and told him to wait. When she came back, she rolled up his shirt sleeves and put a simple silver watch on his wrist. "Now give me your hand." He did and she put a silver band on his index finger. "There. Nothing too fancy but also suggests you care enough to bother. Keep the sleeves rolled up and keep the top button undone. The meal is casual yet somewhat formal, right?"  
  
"My parents told me to look proper." He rubbed the back of his neck and she laughed.   
  
"Don't get along with your parents?" She grinned when he shook his head. "I told my parents I was gay and they threatened to kick me out if I got with a girl. Took me a few months to convince them but our relationship has been strained ever since.  They keep me away from my crush by making me work weekends here." Alec smiled at her.   
  
"I'm not even allowed to look at men in case people realise I'm gay. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Helen Blackthorn. Oh, don't tell anyone but I've been dating my crush in secret for a month now." Alec laughed and she curtsied. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you. I don't have a secret boyfriend but I do have a guy trying to sleep with me if that counts?"  
  
"Alec Lightwood? Aline told me about you! You're an honour student at her school!" Her smile faltered when the man behind the counter cleared his throat. "Will that be everything, Mr. Client?" He smiled and nodded, taking his wallet out of his previous jacket. When he paid, he gave her his phone number and made his way back to his room to drop off his old clothes, then, he left for the meal. 

* * *

When Alec sat at the table, he was poured half a glass of wine. Isabelle was sat on his right, then Jace and Max, followed by Maryse, Robert, and two empty seats. One was next to Alec. His mother explained that someone would be joining them for the meal and his son would be joining them too. "You look amazing Alec." Isabelle smiled at him and it seemed genuine.   
  
"This girl at the boutique practically told me what to wear. Didn't want to argue with her." He smiled back and took a sip of his wine. It tasted bitter. "You look quite stunning yourself." Surprisingly, her dress reached her knees and it left one of her shoulders bare. It was black and she had black heels to match. Her jewellery was silver and her hair was styled into a classy bun. Jace had a black suit with a white shirt, nothing too fancy but his top button was undone and his hair was styled back. Max had grey slacks and a dark green shirt. Maryse had a rich purple dress and a thin golden necklace. Robert wore a grey suit which was both fitting and plain.   
  
"Thank you. I didn't need a girl telling me what to wear though." They both laughed and Alec felt somewhat closer to her. Perhaps this trip wasn't such a waste of time. Max was talking to Jace while their parents seemed to be pointedly ignoring each other.   
  
"Mr and Mrs Lightwood, lovely to finally meet you. Call me Asmodeus." A man approached the table and Alec recognised him from before. Magnus' father. He was wearing a white suit and his hair was brushed back. His smile was charming, yet Alec recognised it as fake.   
  
"Please, call me Robert and this is my wife Maryse. Those are our children, Max, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec." His father gestured to each of them and Asmodeus gave them a soft smile, reaching out a hand to shake theirs. They greeted him and then, he sat beside Robert. Alec almost glared at the empty seat beside him. He noticed Max look at him and he shrugged.   
  
"My son will be here in just a minute." He then mostly faced their parents and Alec tuned out of the conversation. The menu was already provided for everyone and as soon as Jace picked up his, Alec followed suit. He almost didn't notice when someone approached the table.   
  
"I apologise for being late. I had an emergency call which needed my attention." Alec looked up from his menu to see Magnus taking his seat. He was wearing black slacks with a white shirt and a black tie. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to reveal 2 silver bangles, both appeared to be engraved. He was wearing 3 or 4 rings; Alec didn't want to stare for too long so he wasn’t sure. His hair was spiked and he was sure he could see glitter in it when he turned his head. "My name is Magnus Bane. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He grinned and shook hands with everyone as they introduced themselves. When he turned to Alec, he let his hand down. "We met in school, Alexander. No need for introductions."  
  
"We met in the library." Alec turned to his mother who was looking at them. "I was working on my history presentation while Magnus was doing research." He smiled at her and turned back to his menu, still having no idea what half of it was. He tuned out most of the conversation and turned to Isabelle. "Do you know what any of this is?" He half whispered and she shook her head.   
  
"My food knowledge is limited to what we eat at home and the questionable lunches we sometimes have to buy from school." She replied and continued looking at the menu. "Just pretend you know what all of this is and order what someone else got." Alec was about to answer when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over to see Magnus smiling at them.   
  
"If either of you are vegetarian, go with either number 5 or 7. For chicken go with the 3rd one, the only good chicken meal in here. Number 10 for duck and 14 for beef." He glanced down the menu and flipped the page. "Avoid seafood. The cooks may be great but seafood does not taste amazing the first time you try it and this meal may drag on." He looked up at them and smiled. "As for drinks, my father will order wine for all of us, except Max. I may have known him for a day and a half but his taste in wine is exquisite." Isabelle nodded and looked down at her options. Alec whispered a thank you at Magnus before looking back down to his menu. When the waiter came, they ordered and their menus were taken away.   
  
The adults were chatting amongst themselves which left the children to talk together. Jace went back to his conversation with Max while Isabelle decided to talk to Magnus. From what Alec could tell, she no longer seemed to want to sleep with him. "You have Mr Fell for English?" Isabelle asked and when Magnus nodded, she smiled. "I pity you. He threatened to fail me last year for saying I was more interested in fashion than English."  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean. He threatened to send me to the principal for not bringing in my notebook this week. Not my fault I didn't have the time to shop for one." Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked when Isabelle laughed. It wasn't loud enough to attract others' attention. "He'll die of joy once I show him the notebook I got today." Alec smiled when Isabelle laughed again.   
  
"I need to witness that." She continued talking about something that happened but Alec's focus turned to the hand on his thigh. He glared at Magnus who was taking a sip of his wine, clearly hoping to see Alec's reaction without being caught. "Alec?" He turned to Isabelle, trying to ignore Magnus.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" He used his other hand to shove Magnus' hand away.   
  
"I asked if you had him too." He shook his head and she sighed. "Guess you got lucky with your teachers." She continued to talk to Magnus and Alec listened.  
  
Once their meals arrived, the meal passed by quicker and they were soon finished and heading back to their own rooms. After his conversation with Isabelle, Magnus mostly talked with his father and Robert and Maryse. Alec talked with Max while Jace talked with Isabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this earlier than expected this I got home early.


	4. "I left the stove on."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille and Raphael laugh at Magnus because he's smitten. There's also some Saphael and there's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I used that quote for the chapter. There are many better ones.

Monday came with no new arguments in his family. Isabelle seemed to seek him more and had asked him if he wanted to go out to a club with him the following weekend. He declined, saying he was hoping to tutor Magnus then just to get it over and done with. Simon told him they could work on the history presentation on Tuesday lunch and if they weren't finished, they could meet up before school on Wednesday. Despite all that, Alec still felt nervous as he made his way to the library on Monday lunch. Part of him knew that Magnus wouldn't try to hit on him and a part of him was telling him that the tutoring was an excuse to have sex. Then again, he could have discussed the matter with his teacher if he really hated the idea. When he walked in, he saw Magnus sat at a desk, grinning down at his phone. When he walked over, Magnus looked up and smirked. "You actually showed up early, Alexander. I thought you would make me wait an hour before showing up."   
  
"I'm surprised you showed up at all." Alec shrugged and sat down beside Magnus, not wanting to get too comfortable as he planned to keep this short. "Let’s skip the small talk. Is the weekend okay for tutoring?" When Magnus nodded, he continued. "Simon will give me your number and I will message you my address Saturday morning. I want to avoid getting texts from you throughout the week."  
  
"Oh? We'll the studying in your house?" Magnus raised a brow and Alec internally groaned and felt himself flush. Upon the sight, Magnus laughed. "I'm just joking. Text me the time and I'll be there. I'll even bring a notebook to please you."   
  
"That would be... great. Yeah. I'll see you then." He stood up and briskly left the room, wanting to do nothing but hide. At lunch, he ignored Isabelle's confused look when she noticed his bright red face. 

* * *

During the week, Alec managed to meet Aline, thanks to Helen's help, and the two met up a few times during lunch. He found himself enjoying her company and his parents seemed genuinely happy when he told them about her. It was on Friday lunch that she asked if he wanted to go with her to apply for a few jobs. "Sorry, Aline. Agreed to tutor Magnus over the weekend. Hopefully he will go home on Saturday and I won't have to talk to him ever again." She laughed.   
  
"What does he even need help with? I'm pretty sure the teacher only excuse his appearance because he's some sort of a genius." She flipped her hair back and continued to pick at her food. Isabelle and Jace were attending practice for the upcoming match.  
  
"Apparently, he needs help with maths." He shrugged and looked down at his phone. Simon had texted him Magnus' phone number.   
  
"He must be desperate to sleep with you if he's coming up with such an elaborate story. I'm sat by him in maths. You're by Simon, right? Well, he scored 100% on the exam." Alec groaned and pushed his food away. Aline patted his back. "Call him out on Saturday. He can't exactly just leave your house, can he?" He nodded and saved Magnus' number in his phone. 

* * *

Once Alec texted Magnus his address and the time he should come over, he spent 10 minutes telling himself he didn't need to try to look nice. He threw on a black pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black hoodie over that. He informed his mother that a classmate would be coming before they left and asked his cleaner if she could get the door once he arrived and send him up to Alec's room. Despite being told Magnus only did it to try and sleep with Alec, he still took out his notes and the latest exam.   
  
He was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his music when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" Sitting up, Alec looked up and offered Magnus a small smile. He grinned back.   
  
"Your house is fancy, Alexander." He closed the door behind him and Alec was sure he had more glitter on than ever before. Magnus had black jeans and a loose purple shirt which said 'Everybody hates me because I'm bisexual' but the word 'hates' was crossed out and replaced with 'loves.'  He also had more jewellery than in school. "Wore extra glitter just for this occasion." He motioned to the notes on Alec's bed before making his way over and sitting down nearer the edge.   
  
"Are you planning on slowly trying to seduce or will you throw my notes off the bed, admit you don't need tutoring, and then try sleeping with me?" He tilted his head to the side, watching as Magnus' expression turned from confusion to understanding. "Talked to Aline. She sits next to you in maths." Magnus laughed and made himself more comfortable on the bed.   
  
"You caught me, Alexander." Alec shook his head. He wasn't sure if he felt disappointed it was all a plan, which did get Magnus in his room, or happy that he didn't have to tutor Magnus. "It was the only way to get you to listen to me."   
  
"My parents should be out all day, Isabelle and Jace took Max to forbidden planet. I have plenty of time." He started putting his notes together, aware of Magnus watching him. Once his notes were off the bed, he looked at Magnus. "You were supposed to start talking a while ago now."   
  
"I don't think you realise how distracting you are." Alec stared at Magnus, who was smirking, then laughed.   
  
"You certainly come up with ways to avoid talking. Especially after coming all the way here to get me to listen." They were both sat on the bed. Magnus' legs were over the side while Alec had his legs drawn up, his hands resting on his knees. "You're also still on the edge of the bed."  
  
"Are you telling me to make a move on you? After all the trouble I went through to be on your bed?" Alec groaned and laid back while Magnus laughed at the reaction. "Fine, I'll start talking." He paused, gathering his thoughts before speaking up again. "You told me you weren't interested but you also called me attractive. I thought that if you agreed to kiss me and felt nothing, I would leave you alone." He watched as Alec sat up and looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Is that it?"   
  
"I'm interested in you and I'm determined to see if there's a chance of it working." He kept on staring at Alec who was watching him intently. "Just a kiss and I will either leave you alone or continue to attempt to seduce you." He grinned and heard Alec sigh.   
  
"Fine." Magnus blinked. Waited a few seconds. "Magnus, I said 'fine'. We can... kiss." He watched as Alec slowly turned a brighter red. It took him a moment to realise why a kiss would be such a big deal. "I just... you see-"   
  
"You haven't had your first kiss." It wasn't a question but Alec nodded anyway. "Alexander, I'm honoured to have the opportunity to have your first kiss. Trust me, I will make sure it won't be wasted."  
  
"I... hate to say this. I trust you." Alec felt himself turning brighter. Although he hasn’t shown much interest, he felt like he could trust the other. Magnus leaned over to him, a small smirk on his face. Alec was about to open his mouth when Magnus gently pushed him down on the bed.  
  
"Just follow my lead, Alexander." He whispered and leaned over Alec. "Is this okay?" His voice was still low and he smiled when Alec gave a tense nod. Leaning down, he closed his eyes once he saw Alec's own flutter closed. He could smell his cologne and breathed a sigh before pressing his lips to Alec's.   
  
The kiss was chaste and Alec could faintly taste peppermint. He wasn't sure when he started running his hands up Magnus' back but when he did, he was already running a hand through his spiked hair and the other was on his neck, pulling him closer. He could feel Magnus smile before leaning closer. Alec gasped when he felt the other man licking along his lower lip, which Magnus took advantage of. Alec had no idea kissing could feel like that.  
  
It was a moment he didn't want to end but, unfortunately, he heard the front door slam open. He shoved Magnus away and sat up, groaning when he heard yelling downstairs. Turning to look at Magnus, he let out a small laugh as the other was on the floor, looking shocked before he heard the shouting come closer. "Shit. I'm sorry. My parents are home and they don't like that I'm- that I'm expecting someone. That doesn't- Oh God- I'm so-"  
  
"Alexander, it's okay. I understand." Magnus watched as Alec started fixing the sheets on his bed, then obeyed as he was dragged onto the bed. He started fixing his hair as Alec began throwing his notes on the bed. The shouting downstairs had gone quiet and, upon seeing the fear in Alec’s eyes, Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist. "Calm down. I see you want your parents to think nothing of this." He smiled when Alec took a deep breath and opened his notebook once Magnus let go of him.  "So, I just have to use this equation to solve this specific problem, right?" Magnus asked just as someone opened the door behind him. He looked behind him to see a tall man stood there, watching them, guessing it was Alec's father. He didn't seem happy.   
  
"Alec, what's this?" Robert asked and Magnus turned to look at Alec. It was obvious the other male was tense and Magnus wanted to reach out and try to calm him, but decided against it. Instead, he got off the bed and turned to Robert. It took him back when the other glared down at his shirt.   
  
"Alec was asked to tutor me in maths since he is the ho-" he halted when Robert scoffed. He tried to continue speaking but was interrupted.   
  
"I was talking to Alec, not you." Taken aback, Magnus stayed silent and glanced towards Alec who looked more uncomfortable than he should be, considering it was his room. "Alec? Why is this...fa-"  
  
"His name is Magnus." Alec quickly spoke up, startling Robert. "I'm tutoring him. I mentioned it to mother." He looked more uncomfortable than before. Magnus, on the other hand, was staring at Robert in shock.   
  
"I hope he doesn't give you wrong ide-"  
  
"Alec! I just remembered I left the stove on." Magnus cursed himself for the lack of better excuse then grabbed Alec's wrist, dragging him out of the room. He glared when Robert almost jumped out of his way. "Let’s go study at my house. There will be no hate there to distract us." Once downstairs, he opened the door and kept on walking. 

* * *

"Magnus, stop." They were still walking on the sidewalk, Magnus still holding Alec's wrist and dragging him towards his house. "Magnus!" They stopped and Magnus let go.   
  
"I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't want you to stay there. I should have asked." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not caring if he messed it up. "Sorry." He sighed again and was about to turn around when Alec smiled.   
  
"It's fine. I wanted us to stop because you seem frustrated. I apologise for my father's behaviour. I told them I would be tutoring someone but they must have thought it would be a girl." He grinned and looked around. "So, how far till we're at your house? Might as well stay for a while so my parents believe I was tutoring you."  
  
"We are exactly two houses away from mine. Shall we?" He curtsied and held out his hand. Alec laughed and took it.

* * *

Alec was sat outside in the garden. Magnus told him he needed to speak to his neighbours and asked him if he would be alright alone. Alec assured him that everything would be alright and asked if he could just go sit in the garden. Magnus gave him a glass of water and left. Sighing, Alec thought back to the kiss. It would be a lie to say he didn't like it but the same time, he had no idea how he felt about Magnus. "Oh, dear, it is fine. Young Madzie can stay with us for as long as you require." Sitting up, he turned to the voices from the next door house.   
  
"Thank you. My friend is over and I just wanted to make sure it was okay for Madzie to stay a while longer. I'll pick her up once I can. You have my house number if there are any problems but we will probably be at home so just drop in if you need." There was a laugh and Alec recognised the voice as Magnus'.   
  
"It's fine dear. Get going so your boy isn't waiting." Magnus mumbled something Alec couldn't quite hear and the other woman laughed. He heard the door closing and went back inside himself, waiting for the other to return. Once Magnus was through the door, Alec spoke up.   
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but who's Madzie?" He shifted on his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Magnus motioned to a sofa and they both sat down.   
  
"She's my half-sister. My mother had an affair and had another child. I was 6 at the time. 2 years later my father divorced my mother and Madzie and I were left under my mother's care. My step father hated us and my mother ended up drinking her way to a hospital several times. Took Madzie with me when I turned 18 as I didn't want her to stay with my step-father." He sighed and glanced towards Alec. "Madzie can get anxious when she's left alone due to my mother neglecting us. She's seeing someone but it got bad again after we moved here. The ladies next door take care of her when I have things to do."   
  
"That's... a lot of information. You barely know me." Alec mumbled and moved a little closer to Magnus. It surprised him to realise he was interested in Magnus. Perhaps it was the fact that it was new. Or maybe Magnus was his type. He had no idea but he definitely felt something for the man.   
  
"It's not something I feel the need to hide... and I trust you to not start talking to everyone about." He chuckled when Alec smiled. It was endearing. "Alexander, I need to ask this. Did you feel anything when we kissed?" He saw the other go tense and sighed. "I don't want to pressure you but I need to know. Don't worry if you didn't. I'll understand." He smiled to try and comfort Alec, yet he couldn't deny feeling anxious himself. The kiss wasn't the best he ever had but he felt terrified. It was when he realised he felt more than lust towards Alec. Magnus Bane had a crush. Raphael and Camille would laugh at him. He knew it.   
  
"I won't lie to you." Alec's voice cut his off from his own thoughts. "I definitely felt something but I don't think us pursuing a relationship of any sort would be good as of this moment." Magnus felt odd. The last time he felt like that was a year ago. "I want to date you, not just sleep with you."  
  
"If that's the problem, Alexander, then the kiss made me want to date with you for reasons other than sex." He tried, hoping it would change Alec's mind.   
  
"Magnus, my family isn't accepting of me being gay. You saw my father's reaction to you being bisexual. If Isabelle knew, she would probably tell Jace who would tell my parents. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to home school me for the rest of the year just to hide the fact that I'm dating a man. They would disown me Magnus." Magnus felt bad for Alec, especially since it sounded like he wanted to date. Yet, he wouldn't give up.   
  
"Let’s date in secret. You can tell whoever you trust and I would only tell my friends from my previous school. I'm sure my reputation precedes me so you know I know good spots for us to meet. We can hang out at my house over the weekends." Alec slowly nodded, but still looked unsure. "Take time to consider it. I just want to try to make this work."  
  
"I don't need to consider it. I want this too. Secret dating sounds like a really bad cliché but let’s do it."

* * *

"Alec, your father told me about what happened this morning." Maryse spoke up as they began eating their dinner. Alec glanced at his father then looked bath at his mother. "What were you doing with the boy?"  
  
"Tutoring him. I thought that was made clear before I left with him to a more peaceful location." He sighed and went back to his food, ignoring Isabelle almost choking on her drink.   
  
"Alec, is there a way someone else could tutor him? We don't want him to be a bad influence on you." The way she said it, almost sounded like she cared about it more than her reputation. "Perhaps someone else in your class could tutor him. Your friend Simon seems smart."  
  
"Simon is smart but he's tutoring someone else." Maryse was about to speak up when Alec interrupted her. "It will look good later on. I'm not very keen on tutoring him but it's something I have to do to look better in front of my peers and my teachers." 

* * *

Magnus groaned and put a pillow over his head as Camille's and Raphael's laughs continued. Alec had gone home and he called his friends over skype to explain the situation. Of course, they started laughing once they heard the words 'dating in secret.' At first he tried to calm them down but they only continued to laugh. He briefly wondered how long they could laugh for when they finally stopped. "Magnus, you're an idiot." He sat up and glared at Camille. "You just told us you agreed to date him in secret, came up with a way to keep it secret, and you're still not sure if you like him?" Magnus nodded and she sighed, putting her face in her hands. He heard her mumble "Raphael your turn."  
  
"Look, you're willing to not sleep around with people. The only time you did that was when you and Camille were still dating." Magnus flinched, not wanting to remember. Raphael ignored that and continued. "She broke your heart and yet you're still friends. We knew that seeing Camille with others caused you pain and we didn't know how to help you move on."   
  
"I was fine." Magnus mumbled but he knew no one bought that lie. Not even himself. "I don't need help with moving on." Camille smiled and Raphael smirked.   
  
"Of course not. You found Alec. You may not realise this fully yet, but you like him. It doesn't feel like much to you but trust us, we can see you like him. You kissed him, had him in your house all alone, and all you did was kiss him goodbye. What was the kiss like?" Magnus raised a brow.   
  
"Sweet and totally adorable just like Alexander?" He asked then cursed himself. "Okay I see what you mean. I was fine with a sweet and short kiss that didn't end in sex." Camille and Raphael waited. "Fine I definitely have a crush on him but it’s just that. It'll be gone once I sleep with him." It was a lie. They all knew it yet no one pointed it out. After Camille, Magnus decided to protect his heart and used commitment free sex as a way to cope with his feelings.  
  
"When will that be?" Camille asked and watched him carefully. "When will you introduce him to the wild and kinky side of you?"  
  
"Camille!" He yelled then looked back. He didn't want Madzie to come in and listen to this conversation. She was also busy with her homework. "He's a virgin. I was his first kiss. We will take it slow as I don't want him to feel rushed. It all depends on him and once we do have sex, I will make sure he remembers his first time as pleasurable." He shrugged and closed his eyes when Camille and Raphael started laughing again.   
  
"Sweetie, keep him close. He may end up being the one." Magnus rolled his eyes but he still felt butterflies at Camille's words.

* * *

Simon glanced at his watch. He was 10 minutes early but once he stepped into the library, he recognised Raphael straight away. The other male was sat by a bookshelf and a window, looking down at his notes then back up at his laptop. Walking over, Simon sat beside him and grinned. "Good to finally meet you. Simon Lewis, a history tutor for you and you only." He held out his hand and Raphael shook it, a smile on his face.   
  
"Raphael Santiago, friend of Magnus Bane who almost forced you to text me." Simon grinned and took out his notes. "Please, do teach me about dead people. I need to pass this if I want to live a happy and fulfilling life." Simon laughed at that and continued to take things out of his bag. He even had a box of pastries.   
  
"I wanted to bring us a snack and decided on the safe option." He grinned when he saw Raphael smiling. "I asked Magnus if you liked baked pastries and he told me he would be casual about asking you."   
  
"His skills resulted in me buying us both tea which works perfectly with any pastry. Here's yours." Raphael passed a drink to Simon who took it with a smile. He sipped at his own tea.   
  
"I now understand why Magnus asked me about my favourite type of tea." He slowly nodded his head and heard Raphael chuckle. Simon took a sip of his tea and grinned. "It’s the exact one. Surprised you remembered."   
  
"I had it written down on a piece of paper so I wouldn't mess it up. I did want you to have good memories of us meeting for the first time." Raphael looked down at his notes and Simon watched him. If he were to remember this by anything, it would be by how different Raphael was from what he expected. He was also much more handsome than he anticipated.  
  
30 minutes went by and Simon laughed as Raphael put his head on the desk and muttered "I'll be dead long before any of this becomes understandable." They had gone over Raphael's notebook, highlighting anything he didn't understand. It was safe to say they would need new highlighters. "Let’s just dip all this in a highlighter bath." He motioned to all his notes and groaned. "Or let’s just let me rot away here and die."  
  
"You just want to pass, right?" Simon took the groan of defeat as a yes. "We should go over the easy stuff. Easy questions  easy marks. I know all of it seems difficult and you would rather just magically learn it." Raphael looked up when Simon stopped talking.   
  
"But..?"  
  
"But I'm willing to find ways to teach you and I will bring good snacks each time." Simon grinned when Raphael laughed.   
  
"Dios, that does sound motivating." Raphael flipped onto the next page of his notebook then continued talking. "I don't mind us meeting up again though."  
  
"Yeah, we can plan what we will study each time so that we can fit it all before your exams. I can come on Saturdays and Sundays here. Travel takes a toll." Raphael looked up at Simon and then an idea hit him. Magnus would be proud.  
  
"We can also just meet up sometime for lunch. Work free. It'll be on me to thank you for all this." He watched Simon for a reaction and was disappointed when he just nodded.   
  
"Sounds good. Could ask a friend to join us some time if that’s alright with you?"   
  
"I was hoping for it to be just us." He kept on watching Simon and smirked when he saw the other flush.   
  
"Like a d-date?" He stuttered and Raphael needed to remember to thank Magnus. When Raphael nodded, Simon smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Alec spent most of the following week feeling anxious. He told Simon he was dating Magnus and told Aline and Helen that he was seeing someone. They were both excited for him and wished to meet him at some point, for a double date. They all knew that it was something he didn't want other people to find out about. On Friday, he opened his locker and found a note inside. 'Let’s skip the lesson before lunch. Meet me on the roof. The door will be open. From, Magnus.' The smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by Simon, who has just walked up. "I gave him your locker pin so he could do this. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, it's great. Thanks. That lesson is history so please tell Mrs Starkweather that I felt sick and went to the school nurse. She won't ask since I've never missed a class before." Alec smiled at Simon's shocked face.   
  
"You're actually skipping? It better be a romantic candle-lit dinner!"   
  
"Simon, it won't even be lunch time by then. I'm sure it won't be anything fancy." Alec still had a small smile when he closed his locker. He almost jumped when he turned around and saw Isabelle.   
  
"Ohh a date?" She asked and looked around, apparently looking for someone.  
  
"No. I'm meeting up with Aline. Nothing serious." He shrugged and put the piece of paper in his pocket, grabbed his book from the locker and shut it. He made a mental note to message her to cover for him if anyone asked about him. 

* * *

Just before his history lesson, Alec waited until everyone was gone from the hall before making his way up towards the roof. Once he has reached the door, he slowly opened it, appreciating the warm weather. He walked towards the edge, smiling when he noticed Magnus sat on a blanket. It was placed closer to the middle than the edge but still far out enough to see more than just the sky. There was a picnic basket next to him. Once the door closed behind Alec, Magnus looked towards him and smiled. "Glad you showed up! I doubt our first date would be any good without you to appreciate it." He patted the space beside him and Alec sat down.  
  
"Yes, it would be a shame if I failed to show up. Why now and not lunch?"  
  
"Do you really believe no one would question the fact that both of us were nowhere to be found?" Alec shook his head and Magnus smiled. "Now, you may have wondered why I messaged you such weird questions over the week."  
  
"Like asking me if I'm vegan, allergic to anything, and if I liked juice or water better? I assumed you planned to feed me various foods but a picnic didn't cross my mind." Magnus laughed at that.  
  
"I wasn't exactly subtle, no. Well, I prepared a few sandwiches. Some have cheese, some have ham, there are a few with both." He took them out and then continued. "I made some pasta but Madzie really liked it so I packed it for her to school." Alec smiled when he saw the fondness in Magnus' eyes.   
  
"You'll just have to make me some on our next date. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." He grinned at Magnus who appeared to have a slight blush on his cheeks.   
  
"I did bring juice and water though." Magnus took them out and laughed at Alec's feign amazement.   
  
"Magnus, I have no idea how any other date will beat you brining me apple juice." He smiled and took a bottle of juice and opened it. "Really though, thank you."  
  
"Wait until the dessert to thank you. I stopped by a bakery on my way to school."   
  
The rest of the date went surprisingly well. No one disturbed them and they found out new things about each other. Magnus proposed to go on a trip over the summer so that they and all their friends could meet. Alec definitely liked the idea and agreed, as long as it wasn't anything ridiculous. Magnus laughed and promised he would only go with something even Raphael would agree on. They ended their date with a quick kiss and Alec made his way to the library. Magnus went to the school cafeteria and loudly bragged about sleeping with someone and missing his second class to do that.  
  
They continued to date in secret for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I should mention this but I am 100% fine with constructive criticism (as long as you're nice about it). The fic is already complete but I can alter little things and any feedback can help in future fics that I write (Im writing a clizzy fic and an epilogue for this). 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and here's a brief summary of what will happen (3 chapters left):  
> chapter 4: angst (sorry)  
> chapter 5: a mix of angst and happiness (still sorry)  
> chapter 6: boi. (not sorry at all I love it)


	5. "You're just so pretty"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are bad between Alec and Magnus, Raphael gets his date (you go woo that nerd), and Isabelle plans to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update Friday??? Double update Friday!!
> 
> If you're here for Malec, I'm sorry. If you're here for either Saphael or Clizzy, you're welcome.  
> Did not read it over but I'm sure there aren't many mistakes. (if there are, im sorry)

Alec and Magnus had been dating for a month. Isabelle and Alec had grown closer and after 2 weeks, he told her he was seeing someone. She was happy for him and a week later he told Jace. He didn't mention who it was but they were happy he finally found someone. Isabelle knew that the 'someone' was male while Jace stayed oblivious and was simply happy since Alec did look happier than before. Magnus had told Camille and Raphael that things were going great and Raphael admitted to having started dating Simon. Alec congratulated him once he found out. Furthermore, he grew closer to Clary and had found her interestingly artistic. He also saw that Isabelle seemed interested in her.   
  
Helen and Aline came out to their parents and had been allowed to date. Alec's parents thought it was a public suicide for both families. Many families thought the same. Clary then told Simon and Alec that her mother finally accepted her being bisexual and her desire to go onto an art university after she graduates from high school. It was an amazing time for Alec.   
  
At least it was until his father called him into his office. Alec stood by the shut door, waiting for his father to start speaking. The silence seemed to drag on for a while when Robert finally looked up. "Alec, good to see you in good health." Alec nodded, knowing Robert didn't mean that in a caring way. "I noticed that more students in Idris have decided to be more open about their same sex relationships."  
  
"Yes, they seem happy about it too." He added and almost flinched when Robert glared. Sighing, Alec muttered an apology.   
  
"Your mother and I have grown worried that you may begin to desire to experiment with other men. Especially since you tutor a man who claims to be 'bisexual' and we think you should quit tutoring him. Your exams will start in less than a week and you should focus on your own education." Robert slowly fixed the papers on his desk as his words sank in. Alec could always lie about his whereabouts during the weekends. Isabelle and Jace would most likely cover for him.   
  
"I understand. I will speak to my teacher as Magnus has made great improvements. Was that all?" Alec shuffled on his feet, wanting to leave the office to tell Magnus the news.   
  
"There was something else that your mother and I agreed on. You will be graduating in a month and then going to university before taking over the family business." Alec nodded, knowing that much was already planned. "We grew worried that you would be unable to find someone suitable for yourself so your mother and I decided to take that into our own hands." He paled and could almost hear his own heart beating.   
  
"W-What do you mean?" Alec asked and watched as Robert gave him a disapproving look. Of course, stuttering was banned in the house. Apparently, happiness was being banned too.   
  
"You remember Lydia Branwell?" Robert continued when Alec nodded. "Her family has been close to ours and we all decided to arrange a marriage between you and Lydia." Alec stayed calm but he felt like he was about to pass out. "It will happen a month after you graduate."   
  
"Will that be all?" He asked and left as soon as his father nodded. An arranged marriage. Lydia and Alec had an arranged marriage. It was too much and he felt like he was going to be sick. He has been dating Magnus for only a month but they grew more attracted to each other with every passing day. Alec wasn't sure if he loved Magnus but he was sure that he didn't want to throw away what they had because of the decision his father made.   
  
Alec was half aware of grabbing spare clothes and throwing them in his bag. His mind was still thinking back on his conversation with Robert and before he knew it, he was out of the house, a bag over his shoulder. Few people spared a glance at him but Alec glared at them, not wanting anyone to even look at him. No one spoke to him but he did see a few people cast worried glances his way a couple of time. Before he knew it, he was stood in front of Magnus' house. It was then that he was brought back to focus. Why did he go to Magnus? An arranged marriage didn't mean he had to run off. Talking it out with his parents might have been a good idea since he might have delayed the marriage and perhaps find out how Lydia felt about it.   
  
Alec's hand was hovering over the door, ready to knock but he hesitated. Perhaps his father wasn't exactly wrong. Yes, it was wrong to force it on him, but maybe marrying into a- no. It was a stupid idea and it was wrong for his parents to even think about it. Alec lowered his hand, feeling like there was no real reason for him to see Magnus. He just needed some time away. There wasn't anything to be upset about. It was expected that his parents would try to set him up. His thoughts were cut off when the door before him opened.   
  
"Alexander?" Magnus stood in the doorway, shock visible on his face. Alec opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to do anything other than sob. "Oh, Alexander. Come inside." Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec and lead him inside. Once they were seating on the sofa, he allowed Alec to cry until he calmed down. "Is everything alright? You haven't answered my messages." Magnus whispered and the taller of the two took a shaky breath. It was clear Alec was upset about something and Magnus felt anger towards whomever caused him pain.   
  
"My parents..." Alec mumbled and cleared his throat. "They arranged a marriage for me." Magnus tightened his grip around Alec and was about to speak up when a knock on his front door interrupted.   
  
"Will you be okay for a moment?" When Alec nodded, Magnus stood up and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, he raised a brow at the man stood before it. Robert Lightwood. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Is Alec here? I know he had a tutoring session with you and his siblings told me I might find him here." Robert asked and tried to peer inside. Magnus moved the door to block the view.   
  
"Why do you care?" Magnus asked and glanced down at his nails. He would need to paint them again soon.   
  
"He's my son and I would prefer if he didn't spend time with someone like you." Robert glared at Magnus who only gave him a curious look.   
  
"You do realise that by being an asshole, you're practically telling me to not say much about Alec’s whereabouts?" Robert was about to speak up but Magnus waved a hand at him to shush him. "Look, even if I knew where Alec was, I wouldn't tell you. Want to know why?" He didn't wait for a response. "Because you don't care about Alec's happiness but your reputation."  
  
"I'm doing this to make his life easier. He went through a phase where he liked... men but he is much happier without that distraction around. Alec is happy when he's with his family. As his parent, I only wish for him to do what's right." Robert glared and stepped away. "Yet you don't see that. Alec only spends time with you to tutor you. He expressed his dislike for you several times beforehand." Magnus glared at Robert.   
  
"I'm sure Alec is old enough to make his own decisions. Goodbye." He shut the door and sighed. When he walked back to the living room, Alec was gone. There was no trace of him in the house except the garden door being open and he wasn't there either. Looking down at his phone, Magnus frowned at the new text message. 'Needed some time alone. Don't worry about me.'

* * *

Magnus took his time making his way to the school. He knew where to find Alec and the school would be open as many students were revising for their exams. It was trustful of the school but it was one of the reasons it was highly recommended and had high achievements. After the initial text message, Alec took 30 minutes to send Magnus a hint about his whereabouts. It was cheesy but it was the place of their first date. The roof. Taking a deep breath, Magnus pushed the roof door open and looked around, hoping to see Alec. When he did, a weight was lifted from his chest. Alec's legs were over the edge of the roof but he looked deep in thought. Magnus sat down beside him and put his hand over Alec's.   
  
"Hey." He whispered then frowned when Alec took his hand away. Magnus watched the taller male in silence, waiting for Alec to answer. He seemed deep in thought and so, Magnus tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Alec moved away. "Alexander, what's wrong?" It was silent for a few seconds before Alec sighed.   
  
"Magnus, what are we?" The vulnerability in his voice caught Magnus off guard. He thought over the question for a moment before answering.   
  
"I'm not sure, Alexander." Magnus answered truthfully. They had gone on a few dates and had kissed multiple times but they never defined their relationship. In all honesty, Magnus wasn't prepared to have a relationship. He liked Alec, even thought he was beginning to fall in love, but he was scared.   
  
"So this means nothing to you?" Alec's question cut his thoughts off.   
  
"Darling, you misunderstood. This means... something to me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to put a label on us." Magnus bit his lip as Alec sighed. They didn't talk about his previous dating life and he wasn't ready to discuss what he went through with Camille.   
  
"Magnus, I need to know what this," Alec motioned between them, "us, means. I heard you talking with my father." Magnus wanted to interrupt but Alec stopped him. "I don't agree with him, no. He's wrong to force me into a marriage but he's also right in me doing what's right. I can't spend half my life not knowing what I want in life."  
  
"What do you want, Alexander? We can work on it." Magnus whispered and placed his hand in the space between them, allowing Alec the decision of whether he will initiate contact.   
  
"I want a relationship, Magnus. I want to graduate and go on dates with my boyfriend. I don't want to go on dates while not knowing if I'm wasting my time." Alec looked at Magnus and there was a moment of silence.   
  
"Alexander, I like you. I truly do." They looked at each other and Magnus felt like something between them broke. "I'm not ready to be with someone. I want to make sure that this is what I want. I don't want to rush into things, even if I know I like you."  
  
"How can I know if I'm not wasting my time by going on dates with you?"   
  
"I need you to just trust me." Magnus sighed and he already knew what would happen.   
  
"How can I, when you won't even tell me why you're not ready to date?" Alec sighed and stood up, no longer looking at Magnus. "I need you to understand that I can't continue to do this. Go have fun, one night stands, I don't care. Don't contact me." Magnus let him leave, knowing he wasn't ready to start a relationship. As he heard the door shut, he felt a part of his heart shatter. 

* * *

"So he walked away, told you to not talk to him, and you let him go?" Camille asked as Magnus finished re-telling her what had happened the previous day. They had sat in silence for a moment after that when Camille spoke up.   
  
"What else was I supposed to do? He didn't want me to even put a hand on his shoulder!" Leaning back in his bed, he sighed and checked his phone, hoping that maybe Alec messaged him. There was nothing.   
  
"Mags, I can see that you like him. Why won't you just give it a shot?" Camille asked and watched as Magnus looked away from the camera, surprisingly appearing uncomfortable. "Is this about what happened between us?" When Magnus nodded, she sighed. "Mags, tell me, why are you scared of trusting Alec?"  
  
"You know why I'm hesitant. I don't want things to repeat themselves. You're the one that should understand this." He muttered the last part and watched as Camille frowned. She seemed deep in thought for a moment before speaking up.   
  
"I understand. I really do but you also need to understand a few things." When Magnus raised a brow, she continued. "I understand how you feel about this because I was there. I was the one who made you feel that way. I'm grateful to still be your friend but Alec has no idea why you're not okay with a label. He has no idea why you're hesitant about being in a relationship." Magnus stayed quiet after she finished talking. When he showed no signs of speaking she sighed. "If you want him to trust you, you need to be more honest with him. I need to go. Good luck with Alec and don't give up." She hung up and for the first time in his life, Magnus had felt helpless and scared. 

* * *

It was Tuesday evening and Isabelle knew something was wrong. First, she spent the past two school days watching the crowds in the hall, hoping to see Alec's red-haired friend, Clary. Whenever she saw her, her heart skipped a beat and on the second day, she realised she felt something for the girl. She spent her afternoon, before dinner, browsing the internet before acknowledging she was bisexual. Part of her wanted to talk to Alec about it, confine in someone who would understand, but a part of her didn't think it would be a good idea. Alec had spent the last two days at home, claiming to feel sick but she overheard their parents talking on Monday night. They planned to home-school him for the rest of the school year and he planned on only coming in to write his exams. He was there and agreed.  
  
Isabelle assumed something had happened between him and the person he was seeing. There was no way she could talk to him, especially since he didn't show signs of being upset. The only sign was that he wasn't delaying the marriage and she knew he wasn't attracted to women. Her thoughts were still all over the place as they sat down to eat dinner. The sound of chatter was nothing but static. They were only cut off when Jace started speaking. "Alec, you're obviously not sick. What is going on?" He sounded angry and it was the only reason Isabelle tuned into the conversation.   
  
"Jace, I just felt ill." Alec groaned and sent a look at his parents. They didn't look happy but they also tried not to show it. Max stayed quiet and watched the exchange. Just when Jace was about to speak up, Isabelle spoke up.   
  
"That's bullshit, Alec, and you know it." She ignored her parents' attempt to stop her and continued. "Why did you agree to it?"  
  
"It needed to be done, Iz. Can we drop the subject?" Alec glanced over at Jace and Max who looked both interested, and uncomfortable. When Isabelle didn't appear to want to back down, he looked her in the eyes. "Please?"  
  
"We'll talk about this later." She promised but then Jace interrupted.   
  
"No. I want to know too. Whatever it is, you need to tell us. We're family." He sounded angry and Isabelle began to regret bringing it up.   
  
"It doesn't matter that we're family. Family cares about what you feel and what you want. I don't want to talk about this so drop it." Isabelle didn't miss the pleading in his voice but she did realise Jace was too dense to notice. The decision she made wasn't exactly an impulse. In a way, she realised it was something she knew she had to do, especially since Alec's words still rang in her ears. Family cared about each other and they protected each other. Perhaps she knew it was about time she did something for Alec after not being there for him for over a year. She interrupted Jace before he could speak up.   
  
"I'm bisexual."

* * *

From: Unknown number  
Time: 20:17  
Hey. Isabelle Lightwood, right? It's Clary. Alec told me to message you. Everything alright?  
  
From: Isabelle  
Time: 20:25  
Almost got disowned by my parents but doing great. Why did Alec give you my number?  
  
From: Clary  
Time: 20:27  
I would be lying if I said I didn't know. I'll tell you some other time. Need to talk? We can either meet up or talk over skype?  
  
From: Isabelle  
Time: 20:30  
Maybe skype. Give me your account name and I'll call you. 

* * *

Isabelle anxiously watched as the outgoing call on skype continued to call. When she first received the message, she felt happy but then anxious. Why would Clary, the girl she was sure she was crushing on, care about how she felt? Why would Alec even give Clary her number? She almost jumped when the screen changed to the video of Clary. "Hello? Is this working?" Her voice made Isabelle remember why she was most definitely crushing on the girl.   
  
"Clary? Yeah, it's working. Let me just turn my camera on." She pressed the camera button and watched as her image came up on the screen too. Blushing at the way Clary's face lit up, she let down her hair from the ponytail she had for dinner. After a few seconds, she sent Clary a questioning look. "Clary?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! You're just so pretty and I couldn't help but stare!" Clary flushed bright red and grinned at Isabelle. After 2 weeks of constant nagging, Alec finally gave her Isabelle's number and she promised to make it up to him. "Anyway, Alec told me you might be upset. Everything okay?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I guess things could be better." Isabelle laughed but then sighed soon after. "Came out as bisexual to my parents to help out Alec get out of a conversation. They weren't very happy but agreed to turn a blind eye after Alec told them to leave me alone. He's already sacrificing so much and now all this..." She sighed and put her face in her hands.   
  
"Simon told me what happened between Alec and Magnus. Raphael told him and gave a message to Alec." She seemed deep in thought, as if trying to remember the message but Isabelle had other concerns. When she looked up, Clary appeared startled.  
  
"He was dating Magnus?!" When Clary nodded, Isabelle grinned. "They're a weird but good match. Do you know why they ended it?" Clary shook her head.   
  
"No. Anyway, that's their issue and you need to focus on your own issues for now. Everyone was sure you were straight so I assume coming out wasn't easy."  
  
"Actually, it was quite easy. I felt anxious but I knew I had to do it and I did. I'm also sure my parents would notice if I started kissing girls." Clary laughed and Isabelle grinned. "It took a beautiful girl to make me realise I was into girls."   
  
"She's a lucky girl then." Isabelle thought she saw disappointment on Clary's face and before she could stop herself, she interrupted whatever the red-haired girl was about to say.   
  
"Want to go out sometime?" She shyly smiled at Clary who grinned.  
  
"I would love to." 

* * *

Simon had gone on dates before and he was sure that his first date with Raphael was a disaster. The cafe they wanted to go to was shut due to the staff going on a strike. Then it started raining and they couldn't go to the amusement park like they decided to. It resulted in them going to the cinema and although Raphael did hold his hand throughout the film, the film itself was bad. Afterwards, Raphael decided to take Simon to the train station where he would be leaving to go home. "That was an awful first date. I'm so sorry." Simon sighed and was surprised by Raphael's smirk.   
  
"Dios, Simon. I got to go on a date with you and we had fun. It doesn't matter if what we planned didn't work out." Raphael had honestly enjoyed their date. It wasn't a perfect date but it was good. Then, before Simon could go off and start talking about just how bad the date was, Raphael pulled him closer and kissed him, appreciating the surprised gasp coming from Simon. Feeling Simon's hands running down his back made him pull Simon closer, not wanting the night to end on just a kiss but knowing that's all they could have in public. Pulling away, he felt himself smiling at the sight of a flushed and panting Simon.   
  
"Raphael that was- the kiss was... wow!" He grinned and gave Raphael a chaste kiss before boarding his train.  
  
"Text me when you get home!" Raphael shook his head when Simon raised both his thumbs just as the train's door shut. 

* * *

From: Mags<3  
Time: 22:37  
You busy tomorrow night?  
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 22:39  
Nope. Want to go out?  
  
From: Mags<3  
Time: 22:43  
It's like you've read my mind! I'll meet you at Pandemonium at 8!  
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 22:47  
Do you want to go out because you feel like it or because you want to drink to forget about what happened with Alec?  
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 22:59  
I'll meet you there. Promise you won't give up on him.  
  
From: Mags<3  
Time: 23:06  
I need time.  
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 23:14  
Get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow.  
  
From: Mags<3  
Time: 23:17  
Thanks.

* * *

As Camille stepped into the Pandemonium club, she began searching the crowd for Magnus. An hour ago, he messaged her about having dyed tips and spiking his hair as well as what sort of clothing he wore. Suspecting he was already at the club, she ended up with light make-up and her hair let down, having no time to pin it up. She knew she would have to wash it as soon as she got back but she had to make sure her friend was okay. After a second glance around the club, she spotted Magnus, leaning close to some guy who most likely hoped for more than some flirting and a kiss. Making her way over, she flung her arm around his shoulder. "Mags, baby! I'm glad we finally got to meet up!" She giggled and sighed when the other guy left, mumbling under his breath.   
  
"Cam- Camille!" Magnus grinned at her and accepted the shot that was put down in front of him. "T'was... his name was..." she shook her head fondly at him. When she asked how much he had, he grinned and lifted his hand. "More than can count! Enough to regret it the next day, not enough to get me as drunk as I'd like!" He laughed and had another two shots. Camille raised a brow and he laughed, accepting another two the barman gave him.  
  
"Mags, two more drinks and you're coming home with me." She shook her head and ordered them drinks, knowing she couldn't stay fully sober for what the night promised. "You will tell me everything, okay?" He nodded and smiled at her, looking innocent and happy. Camille knew he was sober enough to talk to her and still know what happened the next day. He was, however, drunk enough to not filter his thoughts.   
  
"I almost accepted some guys offer about sleeping together. He looked like Alec. A bit. I think. His name was Alejandro and he had deep blue eyes." Magnus looked around and pointed to some guy. It took Camille a moment to realise he meant the guy nearby. "He's dreamy." Only because he showed them pictures, she knew why he would resemble Alec to a drunk Magnus.   
  
"No drinking until you graduate, okay?" When Magnus nodded, and drank both his drinks, she ordered a few shots for herself, clearing them rather quickly and dragging Magnus back to her house. On their way, she had to force him to throw away the half empty bottle of some alcohol he took from a guy before leaving the club and she had to help him walk straight. They stumbled multiple times but finally made it to her house. She made him sit down and he suddenly began talking.   
  
"I care about him but I'm scared Camille. He deserves to know why I'm being hesitant about being in a proper relationship." His words were becoming slurred and to her, he seemed unable to focus on anything. "Then he went off and broke up with me and didn't show up in school! He even blocked my numb-number Camille!" He glanced down at his hands and it startled Camille to see tears fall from his eyes. It was terrifying to see her friend so upset and have no idea what to say. There was nothing much she could say. She broke his heart and caused him to be wary of relationships.   
  
"Mags. Mags, listen." He looked at her and she knew he would have to stay the night. In the 20 minutes it took them to get home, the alcohol clearly worked wonders. The chances of him remembering this were low but she still tried. "Alec isn't like me. Before we started dating, I had slept with multiple people and I didn't know what a relationship had to be like. I cheated multiple times and you found out in the worst way possible. I'm lucky to be able to call you my friend, but you need to understand Alec is different. He has no idea what a relationship is like. You're his first everything." She saw Magnus nodding and decided to leave the rest for another day. "Magnus?" She asked when he continued to intently stare at the floor.   
  
"I'm going to be sick. Also, I feel ready to pass out." The only reason she understood his slurred speech was because it was clear he looked ready to be sick. And because his eyes kept on fluttering shut before abruptly opening again.   
  
"I'll go get you some water." She sighed and got up, heading towards the kitchen. Her own head was beginning to ache so she grabbed some water for herself too. "Here." She gave a glass to him and watched him for a moment, growing concerned when he barely registered the glass of water in his hand. "I'll get you some blankets and pillows. Sleep in whatever you want."   
  
"Mmh." Barely hearing his reply, Camille made her way towards her bedroom, checking the wardrobe for extra blankets and grabbing one of the pillows from her bed. A shatter from the living room stopped her in her tracks and, dropping everything, she rushed to the living room. 

* * *

From: Camille  
Time: 23:40  
Raphael, I swear to god if you’re ignoring me because of a sate with bthat berd I wi murde r  both you a d him   
  
From: Raph<3  
Time: 23:45  
What?  
  
From: Camille  
Time: 23:46  
CALL ME OR YOU DIE.

* * *

"What the hell Raphael!?" Raphael flinched away from his phone and sat up in his bed. From their trio, Camille was known to never even yell, only threaten in a cute and non-threatening way. It always made her seem murderous. "I tried calling you 20 times!"  
  
"I was asleep like a normal person on a Thursday night." He groaned, still tired, but felt more awake then ever when he heard a sob on the other end. "What happened?"  
  
"I went out with Magnus tonight and he went early. I have no idea how much he drank before I got there but he seemed fine." She stopped for a moment and Raphael realised it was because she was trying not to cry. "I took him to my house and gave him water before going to get blankets. I heard the glass shatter and went to check on him and he was passed out." There was silence and Raphael sighed, already putting jeans on and throwing a random hoodie over himself.   
  
"What happened, Camille?" Putting on his shoes, he left a note on the kitchen table and left the house, unsure in which direction to head out towards.   
  
"He was passed out on the floor. The shattered glass scraped him but it wasn't anything short of a small papercut. Everything seemed fine but I thought his pulse was pretty weak! His breathing was quite slow and ragged and I just- Raph, we're at the hospital." Taking off towards the hospital, Raphael tried to reassure her everything would be fine. "What if it won't?  I have no idea how much he drank and I knew something was wrong."  
  
"Camille, check with the doctors if everything is alright. We can talk once I get there, okay?" He heard her mumble something then she hung up. 

* * *

When Raphael walked into the waiting room, he was instantly pulled into a hug by Camille. Her make-up was smudged and she still looked ready to cry at any given moment. "Hey." He muttered and hugged her tighter, wanting to provide comfort but not knowing what else he could do to help. Knowing Magnus was potentially at risk made him worried and he knew how Camille must have felt. She nearly lost him before. "Whatever happened, just know that you did all you could, yeah?" He felt her nodding and sighed. At least she didn't blame herself.   
  
"The doctors said they would tell us what happened and if everything's alright as soon as they know. We won't be able to visit until Saturday though since we're not family." It was understandable but Raphael still felt like it was quite unfair. They may not be related but they still felt like a family. "The ladies next door to Magnus' agreed to take care of Madzie and said he should focus on recovering."  
  
"We should sit down. Do you want any coffee?" When Camille sat down and nodded, he made his way towards the nearby cafe, pulling out his phone and texting Simon about cancelling their weekend plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will fix it next chapter and hey, not much waiting since the next chapter will be up in about 7 or 8 hours I believe.


	6. "Don't give up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and one hell of a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

On Saturday, Magnus actually felt anxious about seeing his friends. He was beyond exhausted and has woken up an hour before Camille and Raphael promised to show up at. Whenever the door opened, he would flinch, expecting to see them but it was just nurses, checking up on him and telling him that there was nothing to worry about. Once he calmed down, they came through the door. Camille made sure he was fine before hugging him and telling him he was never drinking again. "You're lucky nothing is seriously wrong." Raphael sat down in the chair next to the bed and although he didn't show it, Magnus knew his friend was concerned.   
  
"Sorry for making you worry." Magnus mumbled and stroked Camille's hair. It seemed like she planned on never letting him go. "I can't remember anything after finally meeting with Camille." Sighing at the way Raphael glared, he continued. "Although I do remember holding something cold and painful on my face. Is it ruined?" He felt, rather than heard, Camille laugh. When she lifted her head to look at him, she had a small smile on her face.   
  
"A scrape here and there but you still look magnificent." Turning to look at Raphael, she expected him to agree.   
  
"You look awful." Raphael shrugged. The following silence was broken when Magnus laughed, then abruptly stopped, cursing under his breath. "Your lip is cut and they’re pretty dry, by the way." Smirking when Magnus glared, he took out lip balm from his pocket. "Your Christmas gift to me. Knew it would come in handy one day."   
  
"You do look a bit pale." Camille mutter as she watched Magnus apply the lip balm. "Also your make-up is a mess. Did they not think of taking it off?" She grinned when Magnus turned his glare towards her. "I'll bring some make up tomorrow for when you're allowed to be free again." She mumbled and rested her head against his chest. They all stayed like that until a nurse came in and told them they had to do a few last checks to make sure everything was okay. Raphael commented about stupidity being untreatable and Magnus laughed again. 

* * *

It had been a week since the incident and although Magnus claimed everything was fine, Raphael was sure he simply ran away from the hospital. Camille laughed at him and then he muttered about her going back too. "Everything alright?" Simon asked as he looked up from his game. They were at Simon's, watching films and eating shitty food. Simon insisted on showing Raphael a game about different clans and how they ended up at war over the evil kings mistakes. Having no desire to learn how to play the game, Raphael opted for lying beside Simon and just relaxing. "You know, with everything that has happened?"  
  
"Yeah. History exam is out of the way, Magnus still thinks he can sleep with other people to forget Alec." Simon looked at him, concerned. "Don't worry, he hasn't even kissed anyone. He told me that even thinking of kissing someone other than Alec makes him cringe." Simon laughed and Raphael looked up at him, smiling.   
  
"I've been texting Alec and although he doesn't talk about Magnus, I can tell he misses him. That reminds me, I missed you."  
  
"We've been together for the past hour and now you realise you missed me?" Raphael smirked when Simon blushed and kissed his cheek, appreciate the fact that the other turned a shade brighter. "How about you put away your game and we kiss until it hurts to kiss more?" Running a hand across Simon's chest, he laughed when Simon almost threw his game across the room.   
  
"Finally something we can agree on without complaints." Suddenly, Simon was over Raphael and kissing him, as well as trapping him beneath. Raphael took the opportunity to run his hands through Simon's hair, pulling him closer and moaning when Simon bit his lip. When they pulled away, Raphael knew he was blushing.   
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Simon Lewis."

* * *

"Magnus Bane?" Magnus sighed and turned around, ready to tell the person he wasn't interested when he saw Jace, Alec's brother. The hallways were almost empty as everyone rushed to get to their exams or were studying in the library. Magnus had 2 exams left so he had plenty of time. It appeared the blond Lightwood did too.   
  
"That's me. What do you want?" He raised his eyebrow, trying to get the other to see he was not interested. Speaking to Jace caused him to think of Alec and he was trying to pass his exams without breaking down like he did before. Jace seemed not to notice, or care, as he grabbed Magnus by the arm and started dragging him towards the gym.  
  
"We need to talk and you don't get to say no." Rolling his eyes, Magnus obediently followed, letting his thoughts wander. Jace had never talked to him before and the only reason Magnus knew about him was when Alec told him about his family. When they reached the gym, it was surprisingly empty. "We have a week left so there's no practice, especially since we won the big game." Jace clarified upon seeing the surprised look.   
  
"While I'm happy to have an empty gym, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you as if this moment. Make it quick." Sitting down on one of the benches, Magnus looked down at his nails. Sure, he was interested but Jace didn't need to know that.   
  
"Oh it'll be quick. I got an invitation and I'm making you my extra so you can show up." Magnus looked up to see Jace holding out a piece of paper. Carefully grabbing it, he started reading the writing on it. It was a wedding invitation. Alec Lightwood's and Lydia Branwell's wedding.   
  
"I see..." Magnus whispered and stood up. "I should get going." Jace stopped him as he was about to walk away.   
  
"Take my number. You have to go to the wedding or you have to stop it." Taking the piece of from Jace, Magnus began walking away.   
  
"I don't have to do anything." Leaving the gym, he rushed to the toilet. His make-up needed fixing.

* * *

From: Mags<3  
Time: 13:45  
I didn't get a wedding invitation. Jace made me his extra for it. I can't do this Camille.   
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 13:48  
You have to do something Mags. You either lose him or you get to be happy. You know he wants this marriage as much as you do.  
  
From: Mags<3  
Time: 13:53  
What am I supposed to do? He won't show up in school expect for the exams and he blocked my number! If I wanted to go to his house, I'm sure he would kick me out. There’s nothing I can do, Camille. Nothing.   
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 13:59  
Magnus, do not give up. I'm the cause of this break up because I decided to be a bitch. Don't let my mistakes affect your future. Find a way to contact Alec and force him to talk to you. You care about him, right?  
  
From: Mags<3  
Time: 14:03  
I love him.  
  
From: Cam<3  
Time: 14:05  
Don't give up. Not when you found someone you love. Even if he doesn't love you back, you need to tell him how you feel. That's not up for discussion.

* * *

The last week of school was almost a blur to Magnus. He spent the first 3 days keeping an eye out on Alec, hoping to see him come in for one of their exams. Luck wasn't on his side but they still had an English test together so they were bound to at least be in the same room. Unfortunately, he was missing from the exam and when Magnus asked, he was told that Alec requested a private room to do all his tests. Magnus did not feel happy about finishing school and spent the afternoon eating ice cream while watching horror films, hoping his dreams would be plagued with things other than Alec.   
  
Three weeks before the wedding ceremony, Magnus messaged Jace about going suit shopping with him and, after finding a suit that looked great on him, he gave Jace a note he wanted to pass to Alec. Later that day he got a message saying that Jace found the note, unopened, in the trash can. Magnus was no longer sure how much his heart could take. Nevertheless, Camille and Raphael continued to show support and encouraged him to keep on trying, at least until the wedding.  
  
With two weeks to go, Magnus decided that the best way to approach Alec and be certain he would listen would be to come to the wedding. In the last week, he wasn't sure he would make it. "Raphael, I know you want me to go but Madzie is sick and I can't leave her." Magnus held his phone in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Madzie had caught something and she was sick to the point where Magnus took her to the hospital to make sure she was alright. She needed to rest and to drink plenty of fluids and Magnus refused to leave her side. It was the night before the wedding and he had been running on 4 hours of sleep in the past two days.   
  
"Give her to the ladies next door." Almost able to hear the scowl on Raphael's face, Magnus laughed.   
  
"You know I can't so that. They went on holiday and I told you this last week." Setting the tea beside Madzie, he made his way back to the kitchen. "Anyway, I have to go. I need to make dinner before waking her up."  
  
"Magnus, the wedding is tomorrow!" Raphael sounded frustrated and Magnus sighed.   
  
"I know. I won't be able to make it. Madzie's my family. Alec made it clear he didn't want me in his life." Hanging up, he began making dinner. 

* * *

Loud banging on the front door startled Magnus awake. It was the day of the wedding ceremony and Madzie was still sick. He spent the night awake, making sure nothing was wrong but he must have dozed off near the morning. He checked the clock, frowning when he noticed it was almost 11. The wedding started at 12. Getting up with a sigh, Magnus opened the front door and frowned at the sight of his friends. "Oh, Mags, we're glad to see you too. The wedding is in an hour." Camille rolled her eyes when Magnus continued to frown at her and Raphael. "Raphael will make food for Madzie, I will make you look presentable, and you will go to the wedding while we watch over Madzie." Leaving no place for arguments, she dragged him to the bathroom.   
  
"Camille, yo-"  
  
"Make yourself useful and sit down. Making you look good takes hours so I'm just making you look less pale and maybe less sickly. Text that Lightwood brother and tell him you'll be late." Magnus watched as she began going through his make-up, picking out only basic things such as foundation and eyeliner.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered and let her do the work as he left Jace a message. He would be late but he would manage. 

* * *

"Alec, if you continue to pace around so much, you will make a hole in the floor." Isabelle pointed out as she checked her make-up in the mirror. The ceremony would start in 30 minutes and Alec had been pacing around the room for the past 20. Jace was texting on his phone, telling them that his extra would be late. He refused to tell them who it was but promised that it was someone special.   
  
"Iz, I'm about to get married to the woman I don't love and you want me to stop pacing?" When she sent him a look, he groaned and sat down beside Jace. "I have to do this. Our parents already think I'm a disgrace for ever saying I was gay and now they're even more upset because you're bisexual." It was true that their parents were disappointed but Alec knew he would have to do this. Jace wasn't looking for a stable relationship as he wanted to focus on sports and Max told him he was 'aro-ace' and that the only person he hoped to be with was his friends. Their parents would disown them all.  
  
"You don't have to please our parents, Alec. My date for today is Clary and mom caught us making out in the toilets before. She wasn't pleased but she wasn't angry either." Turning around to face Alec, Isabelle watched as her brother glanced at his phone, the clock in the room, then back to his phone. The other day she borrowed his phone and found out that his wallpaper was him and Magnus. "Why don't you go be happy for once?"  
  
"I can't." Whispered Alec and Isabelle had to hold back her need to cry for him. She didn't want him to think it was pity. "I chased him away and then ignored him. I also can't be with him since he doesn't want a relationship." His next sentence was interrupted when Jace almost choked after trying to hold back a laugh.   
  
"Sorry. My extra said something funny." As trustful as always, Alec looked away from him and it gave Isabelle the chance to see Jace looking relieved. Something was up. There was no time to find out but she began to suspect what it may be.   
  
"I just want this to be done and over with." Alec muttered and glanced at his phone again. When Isabelle asked if anyone was supposed to message him, he shook his head. "No. I just... I'm checking in case anything happens." Neither of his siblings believed the lie. 

* * *

Alec stood by the altar, waiting. Jace gave him an encouraging smile and pat his back before taking his place as the best man. When the music started playing, Alec watched as Lydia made her way towards him. She looked beautiful in the white dress and her hair clipped up, but it wasn't what he wanted. Despite his instinct telling him to flee, he stayed and smiled at her.   
  
The priest's words were drowned out by his thoughts and Jace had to harshly whisper to him to snap him out. It was time for the vows. Repeating the words his parents wrote, he kept on thinking back to his first kiss. Then to his first date. Trying to focus on the ceremony was futile as all he could think of was Magnus. Magnus' lips against his. The way Magnus' touch made his skin burn with desire. Magnus' laugh and smile. _Magnus. Magnus. **Magnus.**  _  
  
"I do." Hearing Lydia say the words made him catch his breath. The stares of everyone in the room were not helping his nerves and as soon as the priest turned towards him, he knew he was screwed. Then, he heard a sound of the church door being slammed open.

* * *

Although being late usually meant being fashionably late for Magnus, he knew there was nothing fashionable about him as he stood outside the church's door. The only good looking thing on him was the suit and he was sure he saw Camille trying to brush away stray glitter that somehow ended up getting on it. His make-up wasn't perfect but even Raphael told him he didn't look as tired as before. It took him a few minutes by taxi to get to the church and he was almost running towards it when he stopped as soon as he was right in front of it. Was he making a mistake?  
  
Slightly pushing the door open, he hesitated again. Surely, he was unwanted at the wedding. No invitation has been sent to him and the only reason he came was because Jace made him his extra, despite having the chance to ask any girl in their school. Then again, Magnus wondered why Alec's sibling would even receive an invitation and he suspected it was Isabelle's idea to get Magnus to show up. "I do." The words cut his thoughts short and he knew that if he waited any longer, it would be too late. He tried to open the door gently but in his rush, he slammed it open, the sound echoing through the church.   
  
Cursing under his breath at the not so subtle entrance, Magnus began walking towards the main area. As soon as he turned the corner, he felt his breath stop. He had seen Alec in a more casual formal wear before but back then he hadn't known what being with the taller male would be like. Now, in a suit with his hair not neat, but not messy either, he looked stunning. They stared at each other and everyone was silent. "Alexander." Magnus whispered, knowing Alec heard him despite that. Walking up closer, he watched as Alec glanced at Lydia who nodded.   
  
When Alec took a step towards him, Magnus was only momentarily distracted by Alec's parents. "Alec-" Maryse began but Alec silenced her.   
  
"Not now, mother." Alec kept on walking until he was a few steps away from Magnus. They stared at each other for a moment before Alec spoke his name. "Magnus." It was enough for Magnus to feel like maybe he had a chance. Although they finally spoke to each other again, it would most likely take more than that to get together.   
  
"Alexander, listen. I know you may not wish to ever talk to me again but I need to speak to you before it's truly too late." His voice was steady but he knew it wouldn't last long. He was used to being the confident one but the intensity in those deep blue eyes made him feel vulnerable. "It took losing you to make me realise how I felt. Being in any relationship is still a terrifying concept, but I am willing to place my trust in you." Then, when Alec still refused to speak, Magnus saw his vision beginning to blur. His last words were barely above a whisper. "I like you Alexander. Please give me another chance." It wasn't the right time to tell Alec he loved him. He would tell him, but only when he was sure they could make things work.   
  
It was painfully quiet. Magnus thought his heart was about to burst, especially with everyone watching him and Alec. Ready to apologise and leave, Magnus opened his mouth to speak. As soon as he did, Alec stepped closer, grabbed the collar of his suit, and kissed him. The force behind the kiss made Magnus wrap his arms around Alec to hold on and felt the taller man hold onto his waist. Magnus was sure he would have collapsed had Alec not held him stable. When they pulled away, Magnus opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. Alec was flushed and smiling down at him. "I like you too, Magnus." His voice was soft and Magnus thought the day couldn't get any better.  
  
Then Alec kissed him again, this time with more passion. 

* * *

Maryse was pacing around the room, Robert was stood in front of Alec who sat on the only sofa in the room. Jace was stood by the sofa and Isabelle was stood behind Alec. Magnus was in a different room, on the phone to Raphael to see how Madzie was. Max was beside Alec. They tried to get him to leave but he refused to leave Alec's side.  
  
After their kiss, Alec turned around to face Lydia and thanked her. She told him that she loved someone else too and was happy to cancel the wedding. There were murmurs coming from every direction but Alec's friends jumped up from their seats and almost tackled him to the ground. Magnus helped him stay standing. They all congratulated him and it was the perfect moment until Robert cleared his throat and told Alec they needed to talk. Once in the room, Isabelle and Jace started almost yelling at their parents until Robert told them they can either leave or stay silent. Alec told them they shouldn't cause trouble for themselves.   
  
"A disgrace." Robert finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity. His glare was directed at Alec who flinched. "Kissing that abnormality in front of everyone. Do you realise how much shame you brought to the family?" Isabelle tried to interrupt but he turned to glare at her. "Maryse told me about your fling with that Fairchild girl. That's a conversation for later. And you," he turned to Jace, "dared to invite that man here. All of you, except Alec, leave. I' not leaving any room for argument." Jace left, only patting Alec's shoulder on his way out. Isabelle and Max refused to even move until Alec told them they should go. Although hesitant, they both left.   
  
The silence after Isabelle slammed the door behind her was killing Alec. Although he knew his parents only cared about whether he got good grades and got into a good university, he had hoped that perhaps they would be happy he found happiness. "You've brought disgrace to this family. Why plan a wedding if you plan on kissing a man in the middle of the ceremony?"  
  
"I never wanted this wedding. You know I hated the idea of it. The only reason I eventually did willingly go with the preparation was to protect the family. It was the only way to protect my siblings." Surprised at the steadiness in his voice, Alec almost broke eye contact with Robert. Maryse had stopped pacing around the room but remained quiet.   
  
"We accepted your phase when you told us you were gay last year but it appears the phase never ended. How long do you think you can continue to love a man for? It’s not natural, Alexander."   
  
"It's not a phase and don't call me that." The sound of his full name sounded wrong when it came from anyone but Magnus. "I'm gay and that's who I am. You can't change that. Ever." Thinking back to Magnus, he wondered if he did love the other. He wasn't quite there, but he knew he was falling in love.   
  
"Very well. While your mother and I try to salvage any leftovers of our dignity, you are to go home and leave. You have until Monday to take all your belongings and you are to never come back." Maryse tried to protest but Robert silenced her. "We can't force Isabelle and Jace to stop talking to you but you are to avoid speaking to Max. I do not wish for him to be influenced by you. Understood?" Forcing himself not to cry, Alec nodded, knowing that arguing would only make things worse for his siblings. "Once you leave this room, you will no longer be a part of this family. Do not ever come back."   
  
Alec wanted to say something. Anything. Yet he could only bring himself to say one thing. "Goodbye." He whispered and left the room, no longer caring if anyone saw him crying. 

* * *

Magnus just finished talking to Raphael when Alec burst into the door. Anything he wanted to say was cut off when he noticed that Alec was crying and shaking. All he heard was his name being whispered before approaching Alec and pulling him into a hug. Whispering 'it’s alright' and 'I’m here for you' into his ears was all he could do for now as Alec clung to him, crying. "Hey, let’s go over to the sofa, yeah?" Magnus asked and closed the door to the room, slowly leading Alec towards the sofa when he nodded. Once they were seated, Alec clung to Magnus once again.   
  
"I have until Monday to leave my house." Alec whispered and Magnus pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing the top of his head.   
  
"You can live with me. Madzie won't mind." His voice was barely above a whisper and he rubber Alec's back as he continued to cry. "Everything will be okay. They don't deserve to have you as their son."   
  
"It still hurts." Alec mumbled as he calmed down. It wasn't like he expected anything else from his parents but a part of him had hoped their love for their children would be stronger than their need for social acceptance. "I always worked hard to make them proud." His voice never went above a whisper but Magnus heard everything.  
  
"Remember how I told you about my family?" When Alec nodded, he continued. "My step-father hated us all but it wasn't like my mother loved me. She was getting money from my father and only took care of us so she could continue getting it. When I came out to her, she began drinking and neglected Madzie and I."  
  
"Didn't you leave at 18?" Alec asked and Magnus was happy he was distracted. It wasn't pleasant to talk about his past but if it would help Alec, he was glad to talk.   
  
"I did. Not for the reasons you'd think. A few months before I turned 18, my mother killed herself. She couldn't stand to look at me or my sister and she decided to end it. My step-father always took his anger out on her and with her gone, he found a new target." He heard Alec softly gasping. The memories were fresh in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to forget. It had been almost a year since he left that house.   
  
"You?" When Magnus shook his head, Alec stilled.   
  
"My sister. I did everything to protect her but there were times when I was unable to do anything. The day before my 18th birthday, I told her to go to my friends' house. She only needed to be gone for a day and then I could try to become her official guardian." He paused, remembering the day quite clearly. It was what had repaired his friendship with Camille. She saved Madzie by taking her to her house. "He was drunk when he got home. Demanded to know where Madzie was. There was an argument and then, before I knew it, he was threatening me."  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Alec whispered but Magnus smiled down at him. He wanted to tell him.   
  
"I remember him hitting me with something and everything became a haze. I was aware of him dragging me somewhere but I was unable to focus. He tried to drown me in the bathtub. He almost succeeded but then the police came. Camille called them and explained everything. I was taken to the hospital and he was taken to jail." He finished and felt himself tremble. It was a memory he hated to even think about. "I was ready to sacrifice myself for my sister. My friends made me realise we could both be happy."   
  
"Thank you." Alec kissed Magnus and they stayed on the sofa for an hour before deciding it was time to leave. 


	7. “That’d be perfect."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the last chapter!!

"That's all." Alec called over to Magnus who was putting Alec's clothes into one of the two sports bags they had. Simon and Jace had already taken everything else over to Magnus' while the two stayed behind to grab the clothes. "I don't want to keep anything else." He motioned to the pile of things he moved to the side. Most of those things were from his parents for the high grades he got. Sitting down on his bed, Alec glanced around the room. It was Sunday, the day after his failed wedding. After a moment of silence, Magnus sat beside him.  
  
"Everything alright?" Reaching over, he grabbed Magnus' hand. It was nice to spend time like that, even if he was in the middle of moving out because his parents kicked him out.   
  
"I'm still upset about what happened but I'll be fine. I've got you, Iz, Max, and Jace." Sighing, he laid back and stared at the ceiling. Feeling Magnus move, he shut his eyes and waited. Expecting to feel Magnus beside him, he was surprised to feel a presence above him.   
  
"We will support you. Maybe one day your parents will realise their mistake, maybe they won't. No matter what, I will always be beside you." Alec opened his eyes and smiled up at Magnus. "This may be a bad moment to ask but I believe I should do it now before I lose my courage." Smirking, he made himself comfortable on Alec's thighs. He waited until Alec moved so he was leaning on his elbows, looking at Magnus. "Will you be my boyfriend?" The beating of his heart continued to get faster as the silence settled.   
  
"Yes." Alec was smiling and Magnus leaned down to kiss his new boyfriend. His hands were on either side of Alec and his breath caught in his throat as he felt Alec's hands under his shirt, running along his back. For someone with far more experience than Alec, he continued to be amazed by him. Every kiss and every touch made him shiver with desire. He was hopelessly in love with Alec and he wouldn't want it any other way. When they pulled away, he grinned and settled back on his boyfriend's thighs. "What are you thinking about?" Alec was looking at him, smiling.   
  
"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to be with you." At first, he hesitated, but then leaned down and kissed his neck. 

* * *

"Alec, there's a hickey on your neck." Isabelle pointed out and soon as she stepped into Magnus' house. She had just finished having a coffee with Clary during their 'not really a date' date. She knew Clary would never think of her that way but she would appreciate every chance she got to spend with her crush.   
  
"So that's why Jace and Simon were actually getting along. To make fun of me." Alec nodded and smiled at his sister. "How come you're here?"  
  
"I need advice." She said and looked past him. "Is Magnus here? I need dating advice and although I look up to you as my older brother, you suck at advice." Not missing the fact that he rolled his eyes, she followed him inside, grinning at Magnus who appeared to be looking for house decorations online. 

“Magnus!” She greeted and made herself comfortable on the sofa beside him. Alec went back to doing whatever she had interrupted and Magnus turned to look at her.

“Isabelle, not so say I mind you being here, but what brings you here?” He smiled at her and set down his laptop on the coffee table. Fidgeting, she began to gather and speak her thoughts.

“There’s someone I like. I’ve only ever slept with people and I have no idea how to tell if the person likes me back.” When Magnus asked for more information, she was a little hesitant but decided she wouldn’t be judged. “I like Clary. We kissed during the wedding but I’m not sure if it was just the occasion that made me act on my feelings or if Clary does actually like me and wishes for more than a casual fling.”

“Seems like a tough call. I don’t personally know the girl but from what Alec has told me, she does not seem like the type of girl who would kiss you if she didn’t like you.” He paused to allow Isabelle to think over the information. “However, I would not jump straight into it and demand she explain her feelings for you. When I first met your brother, I felt desire and he rejected me. That gave me time to sort out through what I felt. It took a while but I realised I had a crush on him and that helped. Had I just slept with him, I would probably not dwell on what I felt for him.”

“So I need to do nothing but wait and hope she approaches me?” Her confusion grew when Magnus chuckled.

“Actually, I practically made Alec kiss me so I would leave him alone. I knew he felt something towards me and it helped him realise what it was. Had it been anything else, I would have accepted it.” Sighing, he watched as Isabelle continued to look confused. “What I’m trying to say is that you should try to pursue her. Ask her if she’s interested. Go on dates. You may know how you feel, but she may not.”

“I get it. Thank you.” Isabelle smiled and hesitated before pulling Magnus into a hug. Grinning, she whispered a warning into his ear. “Hurt Alec and you’ll have 3 of his siblings going after your head.” She pulled away from the hug and left, smirking when she heard Magnus laughing and Alec asking if everything was okay from the room next door.

* * *

From: Clary<3  
Time: 14:36  
Simon! Isabelle just asked me to hang out with her at that café I love! Is it a date? Should I wear nicer clothes or casual in case she just wants to hang out as a friend?

From: Clary<3  
Time: 14:37  
I mean I want it to be a date but maybe she only sees me as a friend? Did I mention we kissed and her mother caught us? Maybe she just wants to tell me we can never speak again?

From: Clary<3  
Time: 14:38  
I’m freaking out, aren’t I?

From: Isabelle (pretty Lightwood sibling)  
Time: 14:40  
It’s a date.

* * *

Clary sat at the table of her favourite café, waiting for Isabelle to show up. After messaging her instead of Simon, they talked a bit more over skype. Clary admitted to liking Isabelle and that she would love to go out on a date. Isabelle returned her feelings and they agreed to go out to the café the next day to plan the day’s event. They knew plenty about each other already and as Clary wondered if it was too early to ask Isabelle to be her girlfriend, the other already sat at the table. “Clary! You look incredible!” Isabelle’s voice cut her thoughts short and when she looked up, she gaped.

“Oh god Isabelle you look stunning!” She whispered and blushed. However, seeing Isabelle blushing was worth the embarrassment. “So, want to see a movie after this?” They had both ordered their drinks before sitting at the table so Clary was almost finished with her latte. Watching as Isabelle took a sip of her drink, her eyes lingered on her lips. Going to the cinema would give her a chance to taste those lips again.

“Sure. Gives us a chance to get to know each other a little better.” Grinning, Isabelle winked at Clary. They laughed and stood up from their seats. “There’s this new romantic comedy that came out last week, how about we see it?” They both knew they weren’t fond of romantic comedies and Clary blushed, knowing what Isabelle’s intentions were.

* * *

They were sat at the very back. The place was almost empty as the film had gotten multiple bad reviews so they were happy for the empty spaces around them. There was a couple near the front but they seemed too busy making out to notice anything else. “Isabelle-”

“Call me Izzy.”

“Izzy, I know it may not be the right time to ask, but I thought, perhaps since we like each other, maybe we could, you know… um…” Stumbling over her own words, she tried to get the question out.

“Yes.” Isabell grinned and kissed Clary on the cheek. “If you’re asking me to be your girlfriend, then yes.”

“Perfect. That means you won’t mind me kissing you?” When Isabelle nodded, Clary grinned. Sparing a quick glance at the other couple, she quickly made her way to sit on Isabelle’s lap. “Feel free to shove me away at any point.” With that, she did what she had imaged doing since their first kiss at the wedding. She kissed her. Isabelle let out a shuddering breath before kissing back and she didn’t hesitate to grab Clary’s waist, gripping tighter as Clary gently bit her lower lip. Gasping when that was followed by another, less gentle bite, she pulled Clary closer as she used her tongue to explore her mouth. She could almost taste the latte the girl had drank and she could smell the scent of strawberries that Isabelle grew to love on the day of the wedding.

Isabelle almost felt embarrassed when she groaned as soon Clary pulled away, yet she had no chance to complain as she felt Clary kissing, biting, and sucking her neck. The thoughts of Clary being innocent and pure flew out the window as she moved her head to give the girl more access to her neck. While Clary was occupied with her neck, Isabelle took the chance to use her hands to explore her body. First, she ran her hands through the red locks, travelling down her back, and hesitating before placing her hands over Clary’s butt. Gasping when Clary gently bit her, she pulled her closer, wanting nothing more but to feel everything of her new girlfriend.

When Clary moved back to her lips, she put more force behind the kiss, feeling her heart flutter when the other moaned into her mouth. Once they pulled away, both were panting and smiling. “I’ve been with many people but this kiss was one of the best I’ve ever had.” Isabelle whispered and continued to smile up at Clary.

“I enjoyed it too. Oh, and Izzy?”

“Yes?”

“Did you bring make-up with you?” Isabelle raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Oh good. I may have left a few hickeys.” She grinned and Isabelle laughed, glad the cinema was almost empty.

* * *

Isabelle knew her parents would not be happy about her newly acquired dating life with a girl. However, when she told them, she had hoped that perhaps disowning two of their children would be too much. Unfortunately, they didn’t. Her bags were packed and she was sat on her bed, unsure of what she would do. She still hadn’t graduated so her parents gave her enough money to last her a few months and they were going to send her more once school started up again. It gave her some security but she still had nowhere to go. Neither of her siblings knew what had happened and she didn’t want to worry them with her problems.

She almost jumped when her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID. “Izzy! You were supposed to call me 3 hours ago! Is everything alright?” Clary’s voice was soothing and before she knew it, she was crying and telling her everything. Starting from when her parents talked to her about kissing other girls and then to how they told her she was supposed to be gone by the time they got back from their business meeting. Once she finished, Clary spoke up. “I need to quickly do something and I want you to stay connected, okay?”

“Yeah.” Isabelle mumbled and sighed. She hated showing weakness but hearing Clary’s voice made her break down. Talking to her siblings would be out of the question as Jace needed their parents’ influence to get into the university he dreamed of and Alec already had problems of his own. Max was too young to provide her with anything other than advice. She wasn’t close with anyone else. Sure, she talked with Simon because of Clary and Alec, she talked with Magnus a few times too, but it wasn’t like she could go to them with all her problems.

“Oh! Iz! I’ll be over at your house in a couple of minutes!” Clary’s voice cut her thoughts off and she sat up a little straighter at the words. “Luke will help us grab your things with his truck and my mum said you can stay with us until you figure out what to do next. One rule though, no PDA around her since she is still coming to terms with the fact that I’m bisexual and dating another girl.”

“Thank you, Clary.” Isabelle felt herself smiling. They hung up once Isabelle gave Clary her precise address and she quickly rushed to the toilet. If Clary was coming over, she had to make sure her make-up wasn’t smudged.

* * *

Raphael watched as his boyfriend paced around his room. He was staying over while his parents were on holiday and his father decided to take his mother on holiday too, saying something about giving them privacy. Considering everything that he heard of lately, he considered himself lucky that his parents were so accepting.  When he told his parents that he was asexual, they told him it was okay and asked him to explain it more, wanting to understand how their son felt. When he first introduced Simon to them, they dragged him to the living room with albums of his childhood. After Simon left, they told him he found a perfect boyfriend for himself and told him that if they ever wanted the place to themselves, they would get it. “What are you thinking about?” Simon asked once he finished his phone call.

“You. My parents.” He watched as Simon sat beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “About how lucky I am to have fully accepting parents.” Turning to look at Simon, he felt like he could trust him. “When I came out as ace, they were shocked. They didn’t understand what it was but they told me I was their son and they would accept me no matter what I liked or disliked.”

“My mum wasn’t happy about me pansexual but my sister helped her come around. Although my mum would prefer me being with a girl, she wants me to be happy.” Simon let his head fall onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and yawned. “Clary told me that Isabelle, Alec’s sister, was staying at her house for a while. Apparently, another Lightwood sibling is dating one of our friends now. Maybe I could set Jace up with Maia.” He mumbled and smiled when he felt Raphael rubbing circles on his arm.

“The one that’s hoping to be a vet?” When Simon nodded, he smiled. “Might work if they get to know each other.” After a short silence, Raphael looked down at his boyfriend, only to see him asleep. “I love you, Simon Lewis.” He mumbled and kissed the top of his head, nearly jumping when Simon spoke up.

“I love you too.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

When Magnus got home from his part-time summer job, he first stepped into the living room. Madzie was over at her neighbours’ house so Alec could consider what he wanted to do with his life next. He was accepted into the university his parents wished for him to go to but that caused Alec to reconsider. He has been considering apprenticeships and possible part-time courses as well as any work he might do. Magnus was happy to let Alec continue living at his house since his father continued to send him money, hoping he would take over the business in the future. He was given multiple options about running the business and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested.

The living room was clean except for the coffee table which held various papers on it. Some were applications, some were information booklets. The kitchen was a mess. Alec left a post-it note on the fridge, apologising and promising he would clean up after his nap. Shaking his head, Magnus smiled and put most things away into the cupboard before putting dirty dishes by the sink. Alec could clean that up. Once the kitchen looked more presentable, he made his way towards the guest room. Alec insisted on staying there despite Magnus’ multiple offers of sharing his bed. When he found it empty, he made his way to his bedroom.

Smiling at the sight, he approached his bed where his boyfriend was sleeping. “Alexander.” He whispered as he gently shook his shoulder, knowing he was hoping to be awake before he came home. “Come on, darling. Wake up.” He whispered again and grinned when Alec groaned in protest.

“Your bed is too comfortable for waking up.” Mumbling, he surprised Magnus by pulling the male closer, wrapping both arms around him in an embrace. “Now we have to cuddle so I can’t get up.” Magnus laughed but hugged his boyfriend, making sure both were comfortable on the bed. Kissing his forehead, Magnus moved closer to Alec.

“I missed you too,” he shivered when he felt Alec kissing his neck, “but I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet.” Smiling when his boyfriend denied it, he sat back up. “Come on, we can order something.”

“No.” Alec mumbled and sat up too, his hair an adorable mess. “I made us food. Left it in the oven to keep it warm. We can re-heat it if it’s cold.” Reaching over to grab his phone, he checked his messages. 3 from Izzy, 2 from Simon, and 1 from Clary.  Getting up and following Magnus into the kitchen, he checked them, making sure he didn’t miss anything.

“Everything alright, love?” Magnus asked as he reached down to grab the food from the oven. “You look troubled.” He added as he began plating the pasta, appreciating the effort Alec put into it.

“Iz was kicked out but she’s staying with Clary. She should be fine but maybe we could invite her over sometime?” They made their way into the living room, sitting beside each other on the sofa and turning on the TV.

“We could invite all out friends over. Have a movie night?” Magnus asked and looked over at Alec, happiness filling him at the sight of his still sleepy boyfriend smiling at him.

“That’d be perfect.” They began eating, watching the film and laughing at the bad jokes in it. Things may not have been easy in the past few months but they were together.

It was enough.

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing an epilogue for this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on how I could improve or if there are any mistakes in the fic!
> 
> (also you can comment to tell me you liked it? orz )


End file.
